My Alien Invades
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: A spaceships hits the planet earth. Richard Grayson, formidable CIA agent is sent to investigate and perhaps prevent an alien from invading. Little does he know, the alien invades his own heart. But of course she has her own enemies after her.robXstar R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I hope you all enjoy! I want at to know if I should definitely continue this story or not so could I have a minimum of **7** reviews? That would be amazing. Let me know what you all think!

Now the story.

* * *

Summary: A spaceships hits the planet earth. Richard Grayson, formidable CIA agent is sent to investigate and perhaps prevent an alien from invading. Little does he know, the alien invades his own heart. But of course she has her own enemies after her.

"Agent Grayson?" came a voice from the entrance of his office.

"Come in," Richard said annoyed. "What is it that's so important that you had to interrupt?"

The secretary looked a little discomfited. "The boss wants a word with you. Says he has an important mission for you."

"Oh?" Now Richard's interest was piqued.

"He says to come right away." With that, the secretary whisked herself away. Interesting.

Richard Grayson stood up and made his way to the boss's office. Richard was a guy with looks that made woman worship him. He had ebony black hair he always spiked, unless he needed to remain under cover. He also had wonderful blue eyes that looked like the ocean in its deepest part, which he always hid under shades. He had the body of a god, muscular and lean, killer six pack and his muscles rippled whenever he moved his arm. He wasn't a super giant and he wasn't short. In short, perfect. Well, he had a sharper personality than most and had no patience for stupidity. He hated taking jobs which were a waste of time and he was freakishly amazing at shooting. He was really good at remaining under cover and where his eye went, so did the bullet he shot. He always maintained what everyone called a poker face—giving off nothing and seemingly unreceptive. In other words, perfect Central Intelligence Agent.

Richard pushed open the boss's door and was confronted with the man. "You called?"

"Yes," the boss replied. "We have a… situation."

"That's usually the case."

"Don't act smart with me, Grayson. I am taking the precautions of a level five emergency. I need you to look into it."

"Level five?" Richard felt his eyes widen beneath his shades. That was the highest level of danger and clearly something was up.

"That is what I said," the boss replied, sounding a little irked. "Think you're up for the job?"

"Definitely," Richard replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Good. See Jane for the briefing and talk to Brad about gadgets. I'm counting on you, Grayson. Don't underestimate this case."

"Sir." Richard saluted the boss and left the office, closing the door behind him. Immediately, Jane confronted him. "So what've we got, Jane?" Richard asked her.

She handed him a file, which he opened and glanced at as she spoke. "It's strange. It appears—well—that an alien ship has crashed into the planet earth."

"How close to the agency?"

"It was near Jump," Jane replied promptly.

Richard's brow furrowed as he walked with Jane at his side. "I need transportation."

"That's what I'm here for," came a deep voice just ahead of him.

"What've you got for me, Brad?"

"State of the art bomb blades. You got yourself a private jet to Jump which will take off in fifteen minutes. Here's your pick of guns and I'll get you filler bullets, no worries. Check the pen, you're gonna need it. I made sure to load in your favorite gadgets; your stuff is at your cousin's house."

"Roth? Man that woman creeps me out."

"She's the only family in Jump that won't question you being there and she's a cop. I'd have signed you up at a hotel or something, but Jump seems to have extra tight security and I'm not in the mood to tamper with that. Plus you have to book weeks in advance."

"Can't someone tap the system?" Richard asked desperately.

"Nah, Roy's got his hands busy."

Richard glared at Brad. "Fine, saddle me with Miss Attitude. You sure she won't question?"

"She doesn't deal with stuff outside her own business. She knows to keep her mouth shut and you need some family time."

"This is a Level Five. I don't have time for 'family time'."

"Too bad. Best to keep everything as quiet as possible. Now shut up and let me continue. You have ten minutes til take off. Stone's in Gotham; he'll meet you at Roth's. He's your computer guy. Now, that over there is your bomb blade."

"Looks like an i-pod to me."

"Don't mistake it for one. You'll blow up in a minute or cut yourself on the outside. Leave it in its case if you don't want to get hurt."

"Whatever; just load me with the usual and let's get out of here. The sooner I'm in Jump the happier I'll be. And make sure I have my big gun."

"Done. And trust me, you won't be the only one who's happy you're outta here," Brad replied.

Richard glared at Brad and stalked up to the roof of the building. A jet was waiting for him and he climbed in.

**TTTTT**

Richard refused to stop at Roth's house until after he investigated the scene. From the looks of it, it looked like some massive crater hit earth. He inched in closer and peered down the crater. _What the—_He had no idea what this was. There was no spaceship, only this stuff that looked like steel and it seemed to fit only a person. It was definitely not scattered everywhere. It was contained in one area. And the steel stuff was moving. A groan escaped it, followed by two emerald lasers.

"Holy—" Richard grabbed his gun and pointed it toward the moving mass. Inching closer, he realized this steel stuff was on the body of a person. Or was it? It heaved itself to its feet; a groan could be heard. Immediately the thing—whatever it was—spotted him and noticed the gun. The emerald lasers solidified into emerald orbs. The face was blocked by a helmet like substance. However, the body of the thing was clearly feminine, for it had curves. The steel substance seemed to be armor for the alien.

"What are you!" Richard yelled harshly at the thing. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need you to tell me who you are, why you're here and are you trying to kill anyone."

"Griptock. Ungleh gliptock," came the harsh, guttural reply.

"I'm sorry, I don't have gliptock, but if we speak this through I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Richard cocked his gun, ready to shoot on moment's notice. The thing moved toward him. "Stop!"

The thing regarded him and lifted its hand. Before Richard could blink, it removed its helmet and Richard felt his jaw go slack, even if his grip on the gun firmed up. It was a woman, with bright green emerald orbs and a face of a goddess. High cheekbones and a generous mouth. Her skin was tanned and flaming red hair crowned her face. She looked like an angel, despite her armed persona. She held up her hands showing she meant no harm. Richard lowered the gun ever so slightly. She smiled at him, moving slowly toward him. It was getting too close for comfort. Before he knew what was happening, she seized him by the front of his shirt, kissed him full on the lips and knocked his gun out of his hand simultaneously. He felt flushed and confused, but that was for a millisecond. Then she backed away from him.

"I mean the no harm," she said, still holding up her hands.

Richard glared at her as he picked up his gun and aimed it at her yet again. "Give me one reason not to shoot you on the spot."

The girl smiled at him. "Because it will not do the penetrating of the armor and you will be at the end of dead."

"What?" Richard snarled, not understanding her.

"Please, I mean no harm," she repeated.

"Why the hell did you knock my gun out of my hand, miss 'I mean no harm'?!?!"

"It was a not on purpose incident. I was merely learning your tongue."

"Some learning. What are you doing here?"

"I am doing the running away," she replied.

"Criminal. What law did you break?"

"I beg the pardon of you? Please, sir, if you do not do the lowering of the gun, I will lose the patience and I will do the hurting."

"Is that a threat?"

"I am sorry, but I do not do the understanding of your words."

Richard pointed the gun at her head. "It may not penetrate your armor, but your beautiful little head is not protected."

Her eyes started glowing. "I did the warning!" Before he knew it, some firebolt thing flew from her hand and knocked the gun out of his hand.

This was the second time this woman alien thing caught him off guard and he was pissed. He was supposed to be the untouchable agent and this woman made him drop his guard, twice! No more mister nice guy.

He aimed a punch at her, which she neatly blocked. She did not notice his other arm coming toward her head and he knocked her over. She glared at him and flew at him at full speed, like a soccer ball picking up inertia. He tumbled over and she flew off, only to attack him with more of those bolt things.

"What the hell!" Richard had enough. He took out his gun and started firing at whatever seemed to be moving. More than once he heard a clink, proving his shots connected. And then came an attack from up above and it was most definitely not from the girl. The girl muttered some curses, flew into him again and they both tumbled headlong into a crevice.

"Please do the holding of the stills," she told him, as she watched the sky. "I do not wish to do the hurting of you further."

"What are you?" Richard whispered angrily.

She grinned at him. "A fugitive."

"Are they after you?"

The alien girl nodded.

"Why?"

"I shall do the telling of it later. If you would be so kind into remaining hidden, I think I can do the distracting."

"Tell it to someone who cares. Listen girl, I'm an agent and I work under my rules. Don't tell me what to do."

She shrugged and pointed. Out piled these lizard like bodies and they did not look the least bit friendly.

Richard glared at the girl again. "I'm calling in back up."

"That would not be the wise thing to do," the girl told him. "Anyone they do the noticing of will be the goner."

"What are we supposed to do?" Richard asked her furiously.

"Do the taking of them down. And I must request of you to stop the shooting at me. It leaves the blisters."

"Whuss," Richard muttered. The two readied themselves for an all out attack. And to think, he hadn't even checked in with his cousin yet. "But don't think I'm trusting you after this is over."

"I never did the asking."

Richard shook his head exasperated. "Alright, let's take these suckers down."

* * *

So what do you all think? Think it has potential? Let me know. Remember, I'd like a minimum of **7 reviews** in order to get a new chapter up/ continue the story.

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! First, I'm glad you're all liking this story so far. Second, I am so sorry I did not update asap--this week was really busy with hw and tests and stuff (there aren't enough hours in the day); but trust me, when I saw all of your review, I was inspired to write more. Third, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sneyman, Marlicat, FairieAngelxo3, XxNightfirexX, cartoonstar, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, cartoonfire, skye668 and whoever hgfhfgd is. Last, you all know me and my requirements--well, I'm requesting I receive a total of at least **18 reviews**; more is nice, but that's the minimum.

Ok, ok, now the story.

* * *

Richard fervently wished he had his big gun with him as they fended off the lizard alien creatures. The alien girl had her own method of warding off the oncoming enemies by shooting some type of green alien energy power from her hand. He would have liked to stare and gawk, but he wasn't in the position to do so, since he was pretty preoccupied with warding off the lizard thingys that were attacking him. Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, but was only an hour, the lizard aliens, tired of having their number taken down and clear that the few of them that were there were not enough to take down Richard and the alien girl, they took off into the air—quite eerily.

"What were those things?" Richard asked, wiping his perspired brow. The last of those lizard alien thingys finally retreated back from where they came from.

The alien girl smiled wanly. "Gordanians." She was sitting in the dust, shoulders hunched and nursing a wound she took to her arm.

"Another alien?" Richard asked, motioning for her to follow him.

The alien shrugged, but complied with following him.

"How many of there are you?"

"Me? As in from Tameran?" The alien girl inquired. She winced a little at the jarring of her wound.

"No, I mean aliens," Richard replied seriously. What was with this girl? Did she have no sense to answer a simple question? Not that hard. And was he hallucinating or was her blood an orangey yellow?

"Well, there are many of the aliens or outer beings, but I would rather be called a Tameranian."

"Who are you anyways?"

"Koriandr' or in your language it would be a Star Fire. May you bless me with the knowledge of your name?"

"Richard," he replied brusquely.

Starfire peered at him curiously. "Does this mean we are on the good terms?"

Richard glared at her furiously. "No. I don't have time for friends. I—" He would've said more, but her wound was healing rapidly before his eyes. It sealed up into a pink line, which vanished almost instantaneously. "What just happened to your wound?"

Starfire glanced at where she had been cradling her arm and smiled. "Tameranians are gifted with the speed healing. It comes in the usefulness sometimes." She looked about her inquisitively. "Where are we journeying to?"

"My cousin, Rae Roth. She's a bit creepy but knows how to keep her mouth shut." Richard closed his mouth, refusing to further indulge in conversation. He wasn't sure this alien girl—Starfire—would be able to answer his more complex questions. She seemed like an innocent—five year old—but why the hell did she come to earth? And what more, why was she a fugitive and why did she have lizard thingys—Gordan-something another—chasing after her? Why was she armed to the teeth and how did she shoot those energy bolt things? The more Richard wondered about the girl, the more withdrawn his thoughts became and the more alert he remained. He scrutinized her every move and she seemed to be curious about her surroundings but content with remaining silent. After a bit of strolling, they reached a small house sitting lonely away from the rest of society, swathed in dark colors; a contrasting colorful bed of flowers was the only thing that gave life to this house.

"Same old Raven," Richard muttered to himself. Starfire cast him an inquisitive look and he shrugged uncomfortably. "Dark and dreary."

He moved to knock on the door and a short, pale girl with purple hair attired completely in black answered. "What took you so long?" She asked monotonously. She gestured for Richard to come in and cast in inquiry look at Starfire who was poking lightly at one of the flowers in the flowerbed.

"I managed to pick up some extra baggage," Richard replied. Fearful to touch Starfire, he waved his hand in her face and pointed for her to enter the small house. As the door closed behind them, Richard continued, "But it would have been nice to have had my big gun."

"Brad sent it over with the rest of your stuff, which arrived three hours ago." She glared at him, clearly expecting an explanation.

Richard wasn't in the mood to give one. "I got a little sidetracked. Excuse me for taking care of the world."

"Don't you dare use your patronizing tone with me," Raven began, but was cut off—and this time not by Richard.

"Um, pardon my interruption, but why are you doing an argument?" Starfire asked, naively.

"First, your grammar is off," Raven began. Starfire wilted under her glare. "Second, he's my cousin. Third, get that sad look off your face."

"Be nice," Richard admonished. Raven reeled back, shocked at Richard's demand for her to be nice to this girl.

"Are you brainsick? Or is there a brainfart somewhere in your mind?" Raven asked in mock worry. "The last time I checked, you didn't have an ounce of kindness in you."

"It's called patience."

"Regardless of what it's called, what happened to Mr. Toughguy?" Raven glared at him accusingly.

"Shut up, Rae," Richard responded, face going hot with anger and accusation.

Starfire chose to intervene yet again, this time hoping she did not sound so stupid. "Please, acquaintances, family should not do battling with words with one another. It is not the proper manner."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Raven asked sharply.

"I am, in your language, Star fire."

"What do you mean 'my language'?"

"It means she's an alien, you nitwit," Richard replied exasperated.

Raven's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed. Starfire looked at Richard worriedly.

"Will she be healthy?" Starfire asked anxiously.

Richard sighed with annoyance. "She'll be fine; she just fainted. Help me move her to the couch, would you?"

He lifted one of Raven's arms around his shoulder. He was about to heave Raven to her feet, but suddenly, Raven felt as light as a bird and Richard turned a surprised stare to Starfire. She was lifting Raven in the air with one hand. Richard felt incredibly stupid and let go.

"How'd you do that?" He asked as he beckoned Starfire to put Raven on the couch.

"Lift this earthling over my head?" Starfire asked innocently. Richard nodded and she continued. "Oh, she is not very heavy."

Richard scratched his head, vexed.

"Does this mean we are now on the speaking terms?" Starfire inquired gently, placing Raven on the couch.

"Not until I have a few questions answered," Richard replied. Starfire frowned.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry again for making you all wait so long. Reminding ya'll for at least **18** reviews for the next update.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! Love you all to death and you make me happy with your reviews. Sorry, hit a writers block and school work is a drag. Anyways, special thanks to my amazing reviewers: Marlicat, Farieangelx3o, kgnascimento, Super Hyper chick 101, XxNightfirexX, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, E101, milkshakelvr, Sizzlin-Starry-Night-sky, FL, Skyler-A-Teliov and Sneyman. You guys are amazing. This time I won't require any specific amounts of reviews, but I still wanna hear from you all since your reviews put a smile on my face and inspire me to write more.

Ok, ok, now the story. Oh also, I'm probably gonna start switching off certain povs, but the basic gist of the story will remain third person. Also, Raven's OC-faint will be explained later on.

* * *

Why would he want to ask her questions? Starfire still did not feel comfortable with this _thing_. He said she was an alien? Then what was he? He was a puny little earthling who should have no power over her, yet his arrogance ruled the world. Sure she was innocent, but innocence is not synonymous with stupid. She was just in the blue when it came to earth and its customs.

"Why can you not place your trust in me? And why must I be forced to answer these questions of which you ask of me?" Starfire asked, frown deepening.

Richard glared at the alien girl, even if she couldn't see his eyes behind his shades. This girl posed a mystery which he wanted solved. He couldn't have a threat roaming earth unchecked. "I'll trust you when you earn my trust and you'll answer these questions if you don't want to get shot."

"Is that a form of a drink?"

"No, it's a form of a bullet."

Starfire shrugged and folded her legs beneath her as if to sit. "I shall do the answering of your inquiries if it helps to earn your trust."

Richard grunted at her. "Why did you come to earth?"

"I responded to your question already; I am a fugitive."

"Why?"

"Certain things were occurring on Tameran that did not suit my liking," Starfire replied evasively.

Richard was about to probe deeper, but a knock at Rachel's front door interrupted them. "Stupid door," He muttered to himself as he fumbled with unlocking the stubborn door. "Stupid people. I'm surprised she even has friends." Finally he was able to wrench the door open. He was confronted with a tall bulkingly bald African American dressed in a suit.

"Hey Richey, it's good to see you again," Victor said, helping himself inside.

Richard grumbled something obnoxiously rude, which Victor ignored as he unloaded his equipment.

An inquisitive redheaded alien popped to her feet and peered curiously at Victor. "Greetings; are you an acquaintance of Richard's?"

Victor cast a sly eyebrow raise in Richard's direction. "Who are you, pretty lady?"

Richard wanted to shoot Victor where he stood and he would be willing to settle using his small gun for that. Or even a knife. "You're in a relationship, Stone. And she's an alien."

"That doesn't stop a man from recognizing a wonderful woman," Victor replied offhandedly as he shamelessly measured the redhead up to some inane standard of his own.

"She's an alien," Richard repeated forcefully.

Starfire wilted and Victor turned a glare to Richard. "Why are you being nasty to the lady? Where's your self respect?"

"Never had any. Now stop staring at her like a piece of meat and get to work."

"You're no fun, Grayson." Victor turned all his attention to Starfire, who hung her head sadly. "Don't take too much offence at Mr. I'm-too-good-for-anything's attitude, he just doesn't like unknown territory..." Victor turned a sly glance toward Richard. "Which in his case is the world at large."

Richard pulled out a knife and started sharpening it with a viciousness that would make anyone run for the nearest exit. "I'd watch your mouth, Stone."

"No need, since it ain't as bad as your style." With that, and a wink at the redhead, he set to the meticulous task of unloading his computer equipment and setting it up to his liking.

Richard wondered why on earth he was saddled with a good for nothing computer guy. He hated working with Stone. Probably because the African American tweaked his nerve beyond what should be considered possible.

"Starfire, what things were occurring on this Tamer-nothing that you supposedly disliked?" Richard persisted.

Starfire did not favor him with a glance. Or at least a happy glance. It was a look filled with resentment rather than… spaced-out-ness. "I would rather not explain the reasoning for my situation. It is too diplomatically politically delicate for me to describe."

"I'm not asking what you do or don't want to get into. And I don't give a flying saucer about politics and delicacies. Now tell me what I want to know."

"I can enlighten you somewhat upon the reasoning for the Gordainians attacking me. It was for the fact I escaped their prison cells."

"And why were you a prisoner?"

"That is the diplomatically politically delicate situation of which I cannot describe."

"Why not?" Richard was losing patience with this one fast.

"Because it is not the necessary thing for you to comprehend!" Starfire ended on a particularly high note.

Victor glared at Richard from across his set up. "Stop bugging the lady, Grayson. Can't you see it's making her upset?"

"It's part of my job, Stone-face. The boss hired me to find out if she's a threat to the world."

"I highly doubt that."

"You shouldn't," interjected a new voice which was laced with pain. Raven was propping herself up on the couch.

"And why are you sleeping in the middle of the day, Roth?" Victor snapped.

"She fainted," Richard replied smugly. He would never let her live this one down. Raven glared at her cousin knowing fully well what he was up to, but he wasn't done yet. "She was too overcome with happiness when we told her Starfire was an alien."

"Shut up, birdbrain," Raven snapped.

"I wouldn't be talking," Richard shot back.

Starfire rolled her eyes at the two relatives. "I shall never succeed in stalling them from insulting one another."

"Don't worry, miss," Victor told her with humorous twinkling eyes. "This is their way of saying they love each other."

"We don't love each other," Richard and Raven shouted simultaneously, followed by glares to everyone.

"Regardless of the fact," Raven continued, clearly irked. "I did not faint, I merely was overcome with surprise when I found out Starfire is an alien. It's not everyday you meet an alien."

"But why did you faint?" Victor persisted, followed by Richard's smirk.

"Because of a little something someone told me way back," Raven replied offhand. "Now the important thing is getting you to safety."

"I thought she was a hazard," Victor began tentatively.

"You're behind, Stone," Raven snapped.

"Hey!" Richard interrupted, clearly angered. "Since when did we decide she was safe."

"Since I said so," Raven replied calmly.

"You're not on this case, so back of Roth."

"Stop being so pigheadedly arrogant about this, Grayson. You know fully well you need me."

"I do not and they said I was staying here 'cause you wouldn't nose around. So much for that. Stone, tap into the nearest hotel and get me a reservation."

"No can do," Victor replied, sitting back on his haunches. "I don't want to tap into unnecessary places just because you have familial problems. It's unethical."

"Screw ethics, you're all hopeless."

"Please stop the argumentation that is occurring," the alien girl interjected pleadingly.

"Shut up," Richard snapped reflectively.

The alien girl clearly had it. She was tired of their nagging. It was getting on her nerves. For all she knew, and she may very well be right, the Gordanians were plotting something more than she could handle on her own. What if they discovered—? No, she couldn't even dare to think about it. The important thing was getting away. And stopping the Gordanians. The only way she could find a way to do this was with everyone's help, but cooperation would only come with harmony. Besides, she was getting tired of their bickering. Her eyes glowed an unnaturally clear emerald green; she seemed to grow bigger than her slight figure suggested. Even her hands took on that ethereal glow. "Stop the bickering now," Starfire repeated, clearly angry and on edge.

Victor's eyes nearly fell out of his head from bulging. "You're right, she's an alien."

Richard wanted to punch Victor in the face for not trusting him, but there was a more imminent threat at hand. Here was the alien he had rescued and now she was mad and looked like she was out for blood. "Just take it easy," Richard said, putting his hands up as if signifying he meant no harm. Richard felt a definite déjà vu.

"Then stop being so mad." Starfire glared at him with her glowing emerald eyes.

"Ok, ok, just don't hurt anyone," Richard replied.

"Do you think I am the monster?" Starfire asked in a hurt voice.

"No, no, of course not," Victor said, stepping in smoothly.

"Then will you stop bombarding me with the inquiries as to why I am being chased by Gordanians and await the time I will tell you my reasoning?"

"Fine," Richard replied reluctantly. "Now will you stop glowing?"

"But I love to shine to the world," Starfire replied in good humor as she stopped glowing her angry green.

"She has a sense of humor too?" Victor asked surprised. His rhetorical question caused him a black look that could be seen through Richard's bulwark shades.

A knock sounded at the stupid door yet again and Richard fingered his big gun in frustration.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry again for making you all wait so long. I am also going to be sadly realistic about when I can update. It'll probably be once a week and on weekends at that. I aplogies for that and blame it all on my homework. But I still want to hear from you all! You never know what reviews can do and at minimum, they raise my spirits when I'm confronted by an enemy--aka, hw. And this time I won't require any reviews from you all, but no slacking. 

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! Thanks to cartoonstar, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, cartoonfire, Super Hyper chick 101, milkshakelvr, Sneyman, Skyler-A-Teloiv and Marlicat; this chapter is dedicated to you. I know you all hate it when I do this, but I am looking for at least **42 reviews** in order to get up the next chappie.

* * *

Raven glared at her cousin and moved to open the door, wincing with the after effects of fainting. She opened it to a very familiar, toothy grinned, green eyed faced fellow; he looked a lot younger than he actually was, and acted that way too.

"Another bad day, partner?" he asked.

"Shut up, cat, and get in," Raven snapped.

Garfield laughed at her and entered her house without a care in the world. That is until he saw her house invaded by others. He looked surprised.

"Who's this?" snapped a guy with spiked black hair and eyes hidden behind shades.

Garfield's eyes widened with acknowledgment, since he recognized this guy right off the bat. "Oh my! You're Agent Grayson! I'm a huge fan! I have your squishy toy and everything."

Richard stepped back, clearly a little apprehensive. "Excuse me?"

"You have toys of squish?" the redheaded alien cried with delight. "Oh X'hal, may I see such playing trinkets?"

Garfield looked at the redhead with confusion. "Who's this?"

"You still haven't answered me," Richard snapped.

"Garfield Logan, Rae's partner." He grinned at Raven, who, in turn, glared at him.

"I told you not to call me Rae!" She cried angrily.

Richard turned a sly look toward his cousin. "I didn't know you were… involved."

"Shut up, Grayson."

"Be nice to the lady," Victor admonished.

"Will someone do the explanation as to what is occurring?" Starfire asked curiously. "I think I might have not followed this interaction."

"It's alright, little lady," Victor said, with a cheeky smile. " Garfield here—like the cat, right?—just joined us and Grayson is acting like a prick along with his cousin, Raven. See? Not hard to follow along."

Starfire smiled at him with gratitude. "My thanks to you."

Victor shrugged with a grin and finished hooking up his technology. "Yo, Roth, you seriously need to think about upgrading. You're home is a 12 on the tech scale."

"I can always uninvited you," Raven began, threateningly.

"Stop being the prick," Starfire told Raven who immediately stared at her. Starfire looked innocent. "Did I say something not correct?"

Raven shook her head, clearly irked beyond compare. "Just don't blow up my house, Stone. And Grayson, stay away from the big gun."

Richard glared at her, which melded into a smirk. "Go have fun."

"I will," Raven snapped. "And when I reach the station and begin target practice, I'll make sure to think of you when I blow their sorry heads off. Good day everyone. And don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you." Raven turned on her heel and stalked out of her house, leaving Garfield standing there stupidly.

"This is one of her better days," Garfield explained jokingly before running after his partner. "Don't shoot anyone!" His voice echoed up to Raven's house, causing the alien and CIA agents to laugh.

"So Grayson, it's time to get down to business," Victor began.

Richard nodded and scratched his head, thinking. "I want a complete scan of Starfire's crater. I want to know what the Gord-something-another's weapons were and how effective they are. Scan her armor and see if it's bulletproof. It'll give me some indication of how effective the thingys' armor is against bullets."

"Right on, chief," Victor said jestingly, but immediately began to type furiously at his computer. He looked up from his worktable. "But I won't be able to do much research if you don't scan the crater yourself."

"Fine, I'm on it," Richard replied. Then he looked at the alien who was poking a remote control cautiously. "And keep _her_ away from everything. I still don't trust her."

"Righto. Now skit and let a man do his work." Victor turned his full attention back to his high tech computer gadgets which seemed blatantly out of place among Raven's low tech household.

Richard saw his work would not persist in Raven's house and immediately took whisked himself away. He saw to his delight he was given two options of cars. Either a closed top corvette, or his R-cycle. A van was also parked in the driveway, but that was Victor's, not his. This time it would have to be his R-cycle. He grinned foppishly and put on his helmet, speeding off toward the direction he had first met the alien.

What was she? She said she was from Tameran and she was not the only alien out there. In fact, she alluded to the fact there were a multitude of species out there. So what did that mean for the states? For earth as a whole? Where these aliens amicable or aggressive? Friends or foes? And why chase after one insignificant alien girl? And why did the alien girl come to earth? If she alluded to the fact there were many other planets, then why choose earth? These questions, and many more, went unanswered, since the alien girl refused to yield any information. Perhaps she didn't know. Perhaps she did. Speculation wasn't factual and he needed facts not conjectures. Well, he wasn't put on this case to just think about it. He was put on it to _act_. And he would find out everything and he would succeed. He finally reached the cavity Starfire had caused and edged around it, finding it unearthly huge. Well, with her, everything was unearthly. It seemed to be the size of a merry-go-round etched into the earth. He tapped the rim of his sunglasses, activating the virtual telephoto lens and a tensional x-ray. He stepped into the crater, wondering if Starfire brought anything else with her while fleeing. He scoured the indented area, wondering if he would find anything, until his eye picked up a gleaming green scale. Curiously, he bagged it and continued his search.

**OoOoO **

Starfire glanced out of the human contraption called a window. They did not have these glass panels in Tameran, or on any other planet she visited. Everything on earth was so foreign and strange looking. There were things that would have been useless on Tameran if anyone got hold of it, but for some unfathomable reason, these earthlings treasured the odd pieces of junk above everything. It was a strange world down here. She was slowly getting used to the tongue, and the more she spoke, the less "the"s and confusing her speech became. It was the only way to overcome the obstacle of the language.

She peered back toward the earthling who called himself Victor Stone. He was working on more of these devices that seemed inordinately useless to her. And he was verily engrossed in them as well. Starfire did not like having nothing to do and did not like being confined. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she disappeared for a little. Exploration was important and her stomach wanted to be cared for. Besides, the earthling, Raven, had explicitly stated for her not to touch anything, and Starfire would rather not be in worse graces than she already was in.

Besides, the said window was apparently open. Starfire noiselessly took flight and eased herself out the window, hoping Victor would not notice. Not only did she succeed, but he was still incredibly enraptured by his mechanisms. She peered about her curiously, wondering where she should journey to first. Maybe somewhere where there was food. She wondered if they heard of glorphnug.

**OoOoO **

Richard returned to Raven's house, knocked a distinguished code and entered. Victor was still working on the computers, but this was part of the case, so Victor wouldn't mind a little interruption.

Richard dropped the bag containing his findings in front of Victor, then pulled up a chair to hear what his computer guy had to say.

"I got your readings," Victor began. "I hate to say this but it don't look to good."

Richard's brow shot up and his eyes widened beneath his shades. "Oh?"

"Well, from the looks of it, she must've had a hell of a lot momentum and a bomb must've exploded after her; or something like a bomb. Regardless of that, one little girl, no matter how strong, cannot create a crater the size of a carousel. Maybe something twice her size, but not more than that."

"Not even with the said momentum behind her?" Richard asked, curiously.

Victor shook his head in the negative. "Nope. Not likely. Was she awake or unconscious when you found her?"

"Unconscious."

"All the evidence points to an explosion. Now, this little green scaly thing you gave me is a scale of one of those creatures." He clicked a couple of his things on his computer and then motioned for Richard to come close in order to get a briefing. An image of a hideous lizard thing appeared on the screen, fleshing out from the scale. "This is a supposed image of what these creatures look like. What'd the girl call 'em?"

"Gord-something-another."

"Good enough. I've never heard of 'em; makes you wonder how much life is beyond earth, doesn't it?"

"I'd rather not think about that. What else?"

"I can't tell you what they want with her and I can't tell you if they're a threat to mankind, if that's what you're looking for." He typed a couple more things, and the image receded.

Richard ground his teeth in frustration. "Well, that's not helpful."

"It's more than before."

"Ok, what about the armor?"

Victor grinned. "My cup of tea." A couple more clicks and typing and Starfire's armor appeared on screen. He clicked something in order to zoom in. "Here is a weak spot. Armor cannot be penetrated through state of the art bullets. You need something specially made, and I can do that within a day. No problem." A couple more clicks and it zoomed out and virtual armor rotated slowly. "You can harm here, here and here—" All the joint areas and where the armor connected, "But if you aim anywhere here—" In solid places of the armor, "You might as well shoot the ground, for that's as effective as you'll be. Don't worry, we'll work around that."

"What about the weapons the Gord-a-things used? How lethal are those?"

Victor glared. "I'm getting there. Patience. From the impression I got, those are pretty lethal. Probably as dangerous as those laser the agency makes. Combine that with your favorite bullet and that's what you've got."

Richard whistled, mightily surprised and a little annoyed. "Protection against it?"

"I'm working on it. That's about as far as I got. Anything else?"

"Yeah—" Richard looked around and did not see any particular redheads in the dreary house. "Where's Starfire?"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. I know, I know, it was annoying to wait so long, but bear with me. Also, reminding you all that I want a minimum of **42 reviews **before the next post goes up. Just think, it's eight away from 50, and every 50 chapters something special happens! 

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I kept you all waiting. I feel terrible about that; honestly. I would like to dedicate this chapter to XxNightfirexX, RobStar4ever, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, Sneyman, Super Hyper chick 101, erifrats101 and milkshakelvr. You guys made this chapter possible.

Okeyday, I hate to ask this of you, but I would like a minimum of **50 reviews** in order for the next post. It's not that much and every 50 reviews, something special happens.

Alright, enjoy the story.

* * *

Starfire roamed the streets with delight. Every contraption seemed especially interesting and amusing. She was licking the deliciously strange food called i-scream, whatever that was. Who would name a food after someone's loud shouting? Earthlings were strange. But apparently, the kind fellow gave her the said i-scream free of charge. Charge of what? Did they perform battles to get the food? Earthlings were as confusing as they were strange.

Something caught her eye. It was a glass window thingy which held a multitude of clothing. Any girl from any planet knew what clothes meant. Shopping must be a universal activity. Thrilled, Starfire flew into the store, unconventionally using the window, causing many people to jump out of her way or stare. Or both.

**OoOoO **

Richard sped through Jump City on his motorbike, searching anywhere for a hint of red hair. And his search was futile. Richard swore, frustrated at the stupidity of this whole mission.

"Stone," Richard snapped into the headline connecting him with his technician. "I want coordinates on where she last was. I want to know who she was speaking with, why they were speaking with her and where she is headed."

"Right on," Victor replied. "Give me about thirty seconds." Victor took pleasure in tapping into the security database system in less than twenty seconds. After a quick search through the database mainframe, he found his target. "Check ice cream parlor, twelve o'clock, on your right."

"Got it." Richard made a sharp turn to an ice cream parlor on the side of the road. Not in a pleasant mood, Richard stalked up to the guy, cutting in line in front of five people and glared at the parlor, ignoring glares and protest he received from the people in line. "Where'd she go?" Richard snapped.

The ice cream vendor looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? You're making me lose customers."

"The government will pay for that," Richard said offhandedly. "Now, I want to know where the innocent redhead went."

"There are tons of redheads in Jump," the vendor replied a little on edge.

"Bullshit. Where is she? She's not hard to miss. Red hair, bright green eyes, orangey tan skin, strange clothes?"

"Oh, she went that way," the vendor replied, pointing in the direction of the mall, feeling extremely intimidated by the man in shades.

"You've got to be kidding me." And then to himself—"I hate chicks." Richard stalked off, leaving the poor ice cream man wondering what on earth just happened. Richard quickly tuned in Victor.

"Check the mall's security and see if you can find Starfire. I want a five mile lockdown on that stupid mall. She can't go too far."

"Gotcha," Victor replied as he hooked his gear into the mall's security central processing unit. As Victor flipped through the images, searching for Starfire, he asked Richard slyly, "So, you giving the ice cream guy a tip?"

"Shut up and give me an update." By now, Richard was in front of the mall, about to open the door.

"Yep, you got her on the second level, third store from the elevator."

"Fine; keep a close watch on her. I don't want to go shopping, I just want to get out of here."

"Oh darn, 'cause you could use a personality upgrade," Victor teased.

"Shut up and watch her." Richard followed Victor's directions to the letter and was soon entering (to his great embarrassment and dismay) a lingerie store. He went to the woman behind the counter who definitely checked him out and wondered why he was in here.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend," Richard began and was rewarded by the woman's pout. "She's got red hair and bright green eyes—"

"And the body of a model, no doubt," the woman interrupted, frustrated that this very fine guy was_not_ available. "Yeah, she's in the back, in the changing room. And might I add, she is one strange girl. I don't know what you see in her."

"I'll thank you for keeping your opinions to yourself and thank you for helping me," Richard said briskly and stalked back to the changing room.

"So now you got the hotts for Starfire?" Victor asked through the earpiece. Damn, he had been listening.

"Shut up, Stone," Richard snapped for the umpteenth time. "I'm just doing my job."

He was rewarded by a chuckle and Richard chose to ignore him. "Starfire?" Richard asked in a slightly raised voice, hoping she would hear him.

"Friend Richard?" Starfire inquired, sounding delightedly surprised.

"Where are you?"

"Right behind you," Starfire replied, tapping him on the shoulder ever so slightly so he wouldn't jump.

Richard grimaced and turned toward Starfire. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm performing the act of purchasing articles of clothing which are worn beneath the outer layer," Starfire replied confidently, before flashing him a smile.

"No, I meant why'd you leave the house? You had us worried sick."

"I caused you to be unwell?" Starfire asked, face full of concern and worry.

"No, it's a figure of speech. Anyway, next time you want to leave the house, ask one of us first."

Starfire looked down at her feet. "I give you my apologies. Victor was working on the technical apparatus and you were not present. I did not want to cause any interruptions."

"Look Starfire, you're wellbeing is more important than a mere interruption, ok?"

Starfire nodded hesitantly.

"And promise you won't go out of the house without asking one of us?"

Starfire nodded in meek agreement.

"Excellent. Let's go home now." Richard took her hand and started pulling her along, but Starfire hesitated. "What?" Richard snapped, feeling as uncomfortable as if he were playing target in an enemy encampment. Women's lingerie stores did that to him.

"I have not finished my quest in finding the article of cloth I must adorn myself in."

Richard stared at her aghast. "You've got to be kidding."

"I do not do joking frequently and I am being serious here."

Richard wanted to die. "Maybe Raven can take you?"

"But she is so grumpy!" Starfire whined.

"I will regret this," Richard muttered to himself. "Fine, one store and that's it."

"How exhilarating!" She cried and yanked his hand with her super strength, dragging him along with her from store to store, practically wrenching his shoulder out of its socket. Richard was definitely going to regret this.

Four hours later, loaded with clothing of all sorts, Richard and Starfire trudged home. Actually, Richard was moping and glaring at everything behind his shades while Starfire was bouncing happily along, thanking Richard incessantly. Richard wanted to shoot her then and there and end the whole stupid mission. But he restrained himself. Somehow. He staggered his way into Raven's house with Starfire trailing faithfully along behind him. Somehow, he managed to dump all the shopping bags just inside the door. And somehow the alien decided she didn't like the dreariness of the house and decided to remodel it. And somehow, hopefully, they could convince her otherwise unless they wanted to incur the wrath of Raven. Somehow. How he hated that word.

"So you guys have fun?" Victor asked slyly, quirking an eyebrow at Richard.

"Will you be serious for about five minutes?"

"Only if you decide to chill out. I mean, come on—" Victor's eyes took on a humorous gleam. "Here you go shopping through the mall, leaving poor old Stone here to fend after you and cover the security. And then you expect me to tap into the system in less than five minutes. I had a hard day."

"Hard day my—"

"Friend? What is this?" Starfire interrupted, pointing to a bottle of mustard. "Is it a beverage?"

"No, it's mustard," Richard replied, clearly irritated. "Put it back where you found it."

Starfire did not listen to him. She accidentally squeezed the mustard bottle a little too hard and mustard squirted out. Delighted, she aimed it into her mouth and soon imbibed the whole condiment. Starfire let out a gleeful squeal and Richard groaned in frustration.

"This beverage tastes absolutely delightful! Will you try some?"

"Starfire, it's a condiment," Victor said highly amused. "It goes on a hamburger or hotdog, not in a drink."

"You have no sense of taste buds," Starfire admonished.

"No good taste," Victor corrected, eyes twinkling with good humor.

"How come your grip on English is so tenuous?" Richard asked as he magically concocted a cup of coffee and started drinking it.

"Oh, my grip on the language improves the more I use it," Starfire replied obviously. "My phrasing is a little awkward, but I am getting used to it. It's just… all these strange contrivances are quite befuddling to the mind."

"Well, little lady, I wouldn't mind teaching you a thing or two about English. It really isn't that hard."

"You have a girlfriend," Richard snapped, undoubtedly not amused.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a humored Garfield and an agitated Raven.

Victor flashed Richard a smile, ignoring the two newcomers. "I know. It would be a friendly lesson, you moron."

"Besides, how many people actually hook up with aliens anyways?" Garfield asked with a laugh.

"What is this 'hooking up'?" Starfire inquired, quite confused. "I am at a loss of where this conversation headed."

Everyone ignored her and Starfire pouted.

Richard was only too thrilled to interrogate Raven. "So, Rae, have a good day?"

"Shut up Richard!" Raven snapped in her monotone voice.

Victor sniggered. "I think that's a family quote."

Both of them glared daggers at Victor and Victor shrugged.

"So, what exactly are you to Raven?" Richard asked Garfield.

"I'm her partner."

"Anything else to her?"

Garfield shook his head in the negative.

Raven decided she had enough of Richard's stupidity. "Look, don't you have work or something? Or would you like me to gut you in quarters so that way I can find what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Aren't we dark?" Richard asked rhetorically.

"I'm dark, get used to it."

"And I'm chopped liver."

"I applaud you in finding your meaning in life. Now stop interrupting us, we had a hard day at headquarters."

Victor immediately perked up at this. "Why? What went wrong?"

"People were firing complaints all over the place claiming to have sighted these odd alien lizard things with pitchforks. Seems quite abnormal to me."

"So how does that ask for a hard day?"

"Apparently, all these unusual occurrences have been taking place in Jump," Garfield replied.

"Seems kind of fishy to me," Victor confessed.

"Nah, don't you see? These occurrences have been happening since Starfire got here," Richard pointed out. "Connections anyone?" That last question was definitely.

"So you're saying she's attracting these aliens?" Raven asked, brow furrowing in thought.

"They're Gordanians," Starfire snapped, unmistakably agitated they were talking about her as if she weren't there, or as if she were a piece of meat. She glared at them, but kept her powers in check. "I've told you that a million times, they're Gordainians and they're after me."

"What's so special about you?" Richard asked bluntly, causing Starfire to wilt under the harsh question.

"That was harsh," Victor admonished in seeing the hurt flash in front of Starfire's eyes. "Apologize."

Richard grumbled something under his breath, then turned to Starfire. "I'm sorry. Now will you answer the question?"

Visibly drooping, Starfire shook her head.

"Am I saying something you don't understand?" Richard asked angrily. "Or will you just be stubborn and ruin this whole mission for all of us?"

Starfire drew herself up. "Just because I have a few secrets of my own, doesn't mean I should be yelled at! You hurt how I feel."

"Sorry to your feelings, but we really need the information your withholding."

"Richard, calm down," Victor began, but Richard cut him off.

"We don't have time for that. Didn't you hear Rae? Strange occurrences have been happening throughout Jump. And I wouldn't be surprised if it were anywhere else in the states either. There's no time to be calm."

"You made a promise to me," Starfire cried, not liking this side of Richard.

"But—" Richard began, but was cut off by Raven.

"Dick, use your head," Raven snapped, using a nickname only few ever bestowed upon him. It wasn't a name he was particularly fond of. "You're a freaking Central Intelligence Agent and you can't keep a cool head? I thought you were the best in the business? A lack of patience on your part is clearly your shortcoming. Buck up and stop being such a dick. And jerk."

Richard stared at Raven wide eyed. This was a first. He never thought he'd see the day where Raven would defend anyone, and here she was, defending the alien who was extremely upset.

But Raven wasn't finished yet. "A day or so won't make much of a difference. You know how cases are—they take time. So stop pressuring her. I know its vital information, but people are known to go crazy. We're holding off the media for as long as we can, since they want to stick their noses into the crater for a 'good story'. Instead of taking your anger out on Starfire, start thinking about how you can catch one of these lizard thingys. Do you have to be a prick about everything?"

Richard gave her a ghost of the smile, getting over his initial surprise. "Usually." Richard, properly chastised, turned to the alien with proper continence. "I'm sorry Starfire. I was being stupid and impulsive and I was obviously not acting like a proper agent. Will you forgive me?"

Starfire didn't seem too prone to forgive him this time like the other time. "Only if you'll stop talking about me as if I were not present."

"I think that can be arranged," Richard said lightly.

Starfire smiled at him and Richard felt uncomfortable, though he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Let's get down to business," Victor said with a huge grin on his face. Raven quirked an eyebrow evidently not missing Richard's reaction.

* * *

Was it long enough? Did you all enjoy it? Let me know. Reminding you I want minimum of **50 reviews **before the next post goes up. I can get it up by this Sat night or Sunday depending on the amount of reviews, so it's up to you.

Remember something special will happen!

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey Guys! I told you I stick to my word. I got it up by Sunday, even if it's late Sunday at that.

This chapter is dedicated to Marlicat, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, Royal Blue, Super Hyper chick 101, XxNightfirexX, RobStar4evr, kgnascimento, milkshakelvr and XdarkOangelX. You made this chapter possible. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my cyber sister ;-)

I hope you don't mind (even though I know you all do), but I'm requesting a minimum of **64 reviews** in order for the next post.

Alrighty, now the story.

* * *

Two weeks passed by as Richard and Victor discreetly interviewed the citizens of Jump who claimed to have sighted the Gordanians. Raven and Garfield helped as much as their duty permitted them without shorting their own posts. Research and lots of paper work left Starfire at loose ends. But Starfire stuck to her promise of not venturing out of the house without permission. She'd ask everyone and they all turned her down in favor of work. It wasn't fair, but she tried occupying herself, which ended up incurring the wrath of Raven a time or two.

She, at one point, tried redecorating the interior of Raven's house, but after a verbal abuse from Raven, she restored the house as best as she could, in order to mitigate Raven's wrath. Another attempt she made to amuse herself was with cooking.

Turns out her food was enough to kill any insect infestation, or any infestation for that matter. Raven, Richard and Victor were all hit hard with a nice stomach bug, until they retched up everything but their toenails. Garfield was unaffected, since he claimed to be a vegetarian and stuck to his tofu. Thus, Garfield and Starfire had to nurse them back into enough health that they were able to resume their work without puking on anyone they spoke to.

Discouraged, Starfire attempted to understand how the heating and AC came through the ventilation system. Incidentally, she caused Raven's house to lose both heating and air conditioning for three days. It wasn't her fault she loosed a starbolt at the vent in frustration. It wouldn't come off.

Finally, tired of being scolded, she attempted to understand how earthlings acted and used their contraptions. She even worked on improving her English. Turns out she ended up becoming a couch potato, becoming obsessed with a show on every night at 9/8 central. Victor had to take apart the tv in order for Starfire to stop watching. He refused to teach her how to use a computer, in fear she would end up becoming as glued to it as she was to the television.

As of this moment, Starfire was asleep in the makeshift bed she slept in which was placed in Raven's room. Richard and Victor took this opportunity to speak about their assignment.

Richard glared at the notes in his hand. Things weren't adding up and Starfire wasn't being much help. He said as much to Victor.

"You can't blame her," Victor began.

"Easy for you to say," Richard snapped.

"Well at least she gave up cooking; I never pictured her as a housewife anyways."

"Will you be serious for five seconds?"

"I thought you would've told me to shut up."

"Shut up."

Victor chuckled.

Richard ignored him and continued. "We can't do this on speculation. You know that just as much as I do."

"True, but Starfire doesn't want to talk about it yet."

"And that's what makes it all the more difficult. We have the Gordanians being sighted at least once a day. They wreck havoc everywhere they go and speak some alien language no one seems to understand. So Rae and Gar get all the complaints. But we can't do zip about it. And why? Because Starfire doesn't want to talk about it. And she claims she's bored." Richard rolled his eyes at his last statement.

Victor shrugged. "What do you expect? You don't want her to go into rage and tear down half of Jump, do you?"

Raven came into the dinning room, in search of something, but she listened in on the conversation anyways.

Richard shook his head. "But I do want her to start speaking. It's getting annoying."

"So then spend time with her," Raven interjected. She stood up from her search and brushed her hands off her jet black jeans. "Don't you understand? She's a girl. She may be an alien, but she's got the same feelings as girls on earth do. She won't just spill her life story to a total stranger. She has to feel comfortable. Maybe aliens are ultra sensitive about this, or maybe it's just Starfire. But whatever it is, you can't just expect her to come out and tell us. And the way we've been treating her, frankly, if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Richard snapped.

"It means we've been ignoring her. She wants out and we all turn her down. Legitimately, we're right; we've got our jobs we need to take care of. But emotionally? We're treating her like trash. We ignore all of her overtures to go out."

"I never knew you were insightful," Richard teased lightly. He had nothing else to say that would not give away how much her words rang true. She was too right and that was what's scary. They'd been treating her like a mechanical robot. No wonder she tried to find things to amuse herself with. It was a wonder how often she tried getting their attentions. And what had they done? Shut her out. She even tried cooking for them, even though she accidentally poisoned them in the process. All that was because she just wanted to have someone be her friend. Isn't that what she called them? Her friends?

"Shut up, birdbrain," Raven snapped angrily. "I'm just giving you insight. It's something you should be used to doing yourself. I thought you were an agent."

"Shut up; I am," Richard retorted feeling tweaked.

"So then go ask her right now to accompany you on your next outing," Raven countered.

"But she's sleeping," Richard argued. "I can't ask Starfire."

"Can't ask me what?" Starfire interrupted as she came into the living room, yawning.

"Nothing," Richard said as Victor said, "Out."

"What?" Starfire asked.

Richard glared at Victor, who shrugged unperturbed. "I want to know if you would like to go outside today. I'll accompany you."

Starfire let out a squeal of delight. "I'd love to! I'm so excited! This will be my first date. Let me go get ready!"

"Wait, what?" Richard asked alarmed. What date? He didn't ask her out. He was giving her an opportunity to smell the fresh air. _With his company_. That did not constitute as a date in his book.

But it was too late. Starfire was already back in her room, getting herself ready for the so called date. He could hear drawers being shoved in and out and Starfire's loud voice dismissing anything that came to hand. Richard scratched his head in embarrassment. Victor got this huge grin on his face, but he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. All his thoughts were written plainly on his face. Raven unbent enough to smirk and Richard wanted revenge. She knew this would happen. He was monumentally sure of that.

Richard was better at putting facts together than he was with people. But Raven did not constitute as a person in his book. She was family. And this family member was going to make her pay. Richard began to wrack his brain to find anything that would make Raven as uncomfortable as he. And he found it, but not before Starfire reemerged from her room, wearing something that wasn't quite ordinary, but wasn't totally foreign either.

She wore all purple, from a tight fitting sleeveless purple top, which showed her mid drift, to a matching lavender mini skirt, which showed an inch or two of her fit orangey legs. It would've showed more if not for her purple go-go boots which reached past her knee. The strange ornamentation was what made her outfit out of this world. It was this silver plaque with an emerald placed in its center as the supposed necklace, and matching silver sheaths and a silver arm band on each arm as a completion of the outfit. She quirked him an amused eyebrow and spun around happily.

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked joyously.

Richard scratched the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. "I…guess so. But Starfire, this isn't a—ow!" Richard ended, as Victor slapped him on the back of his head.

"This is not a what?" Starfire inquired, clearly oblivious what was happening.

"This is not something I do often," Richard replied, sending death glares to Victor. Raven earned one in turn when she smiled broadly and mimed a congratulations to Victor. "Let's go before I drown in stupidity."

Starfire shrugged off the last statement, not knowing what it meant and evidently not caring what it meant, and pulled Richard out the door with all the force her slim body could muster. Probably twice or three times what a sumo wrestler was able to manage. Richard was whisked out of the house before he could blink. He wondered what he got himself into.

(_A/N: I'm mightily tempted to end the chapter here, but I won't since I haven't gotten to the good part yet._)

They sat across form each other, Starfire drinking hot chocolate and mustard (separately), while Richard settled with a cup of black coffee.

"Thank you so much for taking me out of the house, Friend Richard," Starfire said with heartfelt gratitude for the umpteenth time.

"No problem," Richard replied, though that wasn't altogether true. He just needed to complete his assignment and then he'd be off for a month. But he honestly hadn't realized how confined Starfire had been feeling. It wasn't hard to put incessant thankfulness and cheery eyes together. Clearly, they had been stifling her in the house, and for some unknown reason, Richard made a vow to not for her in the house for so long if he could help it. Now while things felt a little awkward and confusing on Richard's side of the table, the alien was deep in thought at her side of the small tea table.

How long had it been since she was outside? Oh my, the fresh air felt amazing and soothing to her body. But wait. If she was outside, would the Gordanians find her? She had nothing to fear with Richard with her. But didn't she? If the Gordanians found her, then wouldn't she be forced back to—She shivered at the thought. No. She would not go back. Even if it meant her life.

"Friend Richard, why are you so focused on your assignment?" Starfire asked, very interested.

Richard gave a ghost of a smile. "Because it's my job. I'm known to be single minded when it comes to work; but that usually gets the job done right, if you catch my meaning."

Starfire shrugged. "I guess it would depend on how you look at the picture. Isn't it shortsighted to be so single minded? Wouldn't it be more intelligent to not be so focused, and then the information just flows?"

Richard quirked an eyebrow at her. His eyes were twinkling with humor behind his shades. This was amusing. Getting tips from an alien. "Is that what they teach you on Tameran?"

"No, that is what my knorfka taught me," Starfire replied proudly.

"Bless you?"

Starfire chuckled. "A knorfka is someone who watches over you and takes care of you when your parents cannot."

"Oh." What else was there to say?

A silence grew between them.

"I miss him," Starfire finally said.

"Who?"

"My knorfka."

"It's a him? I thought nannies were girls."

Starfire shook her head, evidently ruffled. "That is being, as Raven would say, sexist."

"I didn't know you listened to Raven."

"You hear a lot when people pay no attention to you."

"Oh." Were they that bad to her? He made sure to stick with his promise. "We won't be so harsh in the future."

Starfire flashed him a heart stopping smile. "I give my appreciation."

"For short, you could say thanks," Richard suggested tentatively.

"Thanks."

Richard thought of something. "What happened to your knorfka?"

Starfire looked at him sadly. She rubbed her finger around the rim of her mostly empty mug of hot chocolate. "I do not know."

"How come?"

"There was a war. Things happen and you lose contact with the ones you love, or the ones you love betray you." She paused, lost in thought.

Impatient, Richard asked, "What kind of war? An international alien war?"

Starfire snapped back to reality and glared at him. "I think I said too much. Thank you for the outing, Friend Richard."

Richard shrugged, but felt very agitated. He would've gotten more information if he had kept his mouth shut. And he called Garfield a blabbermouth. But what she said was enough to make him think.

So an alien war, but she wouldn't say what kind. It was definitely between the Gordanians and the Tameranians, but other than that, he was clueless. Things happen…they must've gotten separated. Clearly, she had deep feelings for her nanny, and she had no idea what happened to him, which seemed to bother her a lot.

Betrayal… could be a familial betrayal or a lover. Or even a friend. That's usually who you extend your love to. So Starfire was caught somewhere in the middle of this.

Grr, it was so disconcerting having only parts of the puzzle, but not the full piece. And clearly, whatever this war had done to her, it left her scarred and extremely upset. So she was a fugitive of war, huh? That would explain her unwillingness to speak about it. Captives of war saw a lot no one man should see, and unmistakably it was too painful to talk about.

So now they were one step ahead of where they were before. But were the Gordanians the instigators of this war? Or the Tameranians? But why would the Gordanians go through so much effort to get hold of Starfire? What was so special about her?

Speculation was getting him nowhere. "Come on, Star, let's head back."

Starfire cocked her head to one side and looked at him curiously.

"What?" Richard asked defensively.

"You called me 'Star'."

"Oh. I'm sorry?" He hadn't even realized he dubbed her with a nickname.

"There's nothing to be apologetic for," Starfire assured him. "I like it."

Richard gave her a lopsided smile and motioned for her to follow him.

As they got back into Raven's house, Richard was immediately bombarded by Victor. "The Director's on the line."

Richard took a step back, clearly not expecting that. "What's he want?"

"You."

Richard gave him a questioning look, but Victor shrugged. "Alrighty. He's on the computer?"

"Yep."

Richard sat down in Victor's vacated seat and stared into the image of the Director. "Yessir?"

"I want to know how this assignment is going," the Director began.

Why did the Director get personally involved then?

"I think this might be a little over your head. I think we might need to call in Sector Seven."

Richard shook his head, but had to wonder, what was Sector Seven. "Sir, we have this all under control."

"That's why there are reports of flying lizards in Jump?" The Director asked rhetorically. "I'm sending the best. I do not want an international incident."

"Just who are you sending?"

"Someone by the name of Roy Harper."

Richard felt like someone hit him over the head with a board. Roy used to be his best friend when they were younger. They could've been brothers minus the hair. And then Roy had just left with no explanation. And now he's back?

"He'll be there in thirteen hundred hours."

* * *

Was that something special? And imagine the drama when Roy comes into town. Anyways, just a reminder I would like a minimum of **64 reviews** in order for the next post. Thanks again for the amazing and encouraging reviews!

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I kept you all waiting for a million years. I know it hasn't actually been a million years, but the guilt weighs heavily on my shoulders, so don't be too mad at me. I blame it solely on school. I'm the middle of midterms right now and everything is going crazy. I beg everyone's forgiveness.

This chapter is dedicated to Angels Dejection, Royal Blue, Sneyman, linkinparkh2over, Marlicat, kgnascimento, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, cartoonstar, XxNightfirexX, cartoonfire, Super Hyper chick 101, RobStar4ever, and milkshakelvr. You guys made this chapter possible and I'm soooo sorry for keeping you waiting.

Now the story for your tolerance with my midterms.

* * *

"What?!" Richard vented angrily as he paced Raven's living room floor. "So he's just gonna appear in a half a day and take over everything I've been working on? This is the most cockamamie idea I have ever heard! Does the Director not trust me at all? Or is some mental illness that forces him to proceed?! Or does it have to do with impatience! Patience is a flipping virtue, for goodness' sake! I can't believe this!" 

"You might want to listen to yourself man," Victor pointed out delicately.

As if. Richard turned a vicious glare on Victor who immediately put his hands up in defense.

"I know, shut up," Victor interrupted hastily. "I have learned my lesson, mind you."

"So do your job."

"I need Starfire for that," Victor protested.

"She's resting," Richard snapped irritably.

"Well, at least you're sticking to your word."

"Shut up."

"How come I knew you'd say that?" Victor asked rhetorically. Victor shrugged off Richard's annoyance. "Look, you might as well do something useful."

"Useful?!" Richard cried, feeling half strangulated. "Do you have any idea who this guy is?!"

"Apparently the best of the best."

"I'm the best of the best! He's a freaking no good doer and doesn't stick to his word!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he is a lying scumbag who just is in this for the glory."

"Then why would he be in Sector Seven? He's clearly at the head of dealing with…out of the ordinary situations. What's gotten into you?"

Richard huffed, but refused to answer. "Nothing."

"Well, whatever this nothing is, it better be cleared up soon, because Harper will be getting here in less than 13 hours."

"Screw this, I need air." With that, Richard stalked out of Raven's cottage. The revving of his bike could be heard, followed by the screeching sounds of wheels. Off he went.

Starfire wandered into the room at the foreign sound and looked at Victor in askance. "What was Friend Richard angry about?"

"We'll be getting a new friend to come live here," Victor replied.

"Ah, the alpha dog sensitivity," Starfire replied and left it at that. She scrunched her eyebrows up in thought. "Do you think I will be presentable?"

"Honey, you'll do fine. He's here on business."

Starfire frowned. "Why must everyone be here on business?"

"It's kind of an international top secret matter, Starfire."

"Well international secret my juerklian," Starfire muttered. "This is stupid. I am going to enjoy the wonders of the television. Do not disturb me unless it is to give me a new beverage of mustard." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Well, aren't we in high spirits today?" Victor inquired aloud, with good humor. "I'll just go do my duty." He chuckled at some pun of his and set himself off to work. Less than 13 hours to go.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Less than an hour before Roy Harper was supposed to arrive and everything was… not in place yet. Richard had yet to return home and Starfire refused to be removed from the television. She exhibited her adamancy with brute force and glowing celestial power. Everyone backed off from there. Raven was out, again, gathering more reports of sighted Gordanians, while Garfield and Victor traded information on their speculations of the Gordanian threat; although, that didn't stop them from hitting a tangent of meat VS tofu. They found they had a huge disagreement on proper meal values. Garfield refused to even look at meat while Victor couldn't stand staring at his goopy tofu-junk. All in all, it was the beginning of an interesting friendship.

Finally, a long awaited roaring of Richard's motorcycle was heard. Immediately, Victor and Garfield forgot their argument, although Starfire still refused to budge. Richard stalked into the house and shoved a stack of papers into Victor's confused hands.

"If that doesn't help you, nothing will," Richard remarked rudely.

"What is it?" Victor asked calmly as he placed the huge stack of papers on his desk.

"Information on aliens."

"And what good will this do me? You know I've done all my research."

"Look again and then tell me that."

Curiously, Victor took up the sheet on the topmost stack and skimmed through the page. "The Gordanians? Where'd you find this?"

"Only the best of the best can do this," Richard replied smugly. "I met with an old friend."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Oh, we go way back."

"And his name?"

"Garth Alan."

"Ah. So what else does this tell us?"

"It tells us what little there is to know about the Gordanians. Apparently they are mutated lizard folk who strive and live off of warfare."

"Which means that it is probably less likely that Tameran provoked the war, and that Starfire is a guilty captive."

"Also means that Starfire seen a hell of a lot more than she ever wanted to. But she told me this: something happened with someone she loved. There was something about betrayal and losing contact with the ones you love."

"But that still doesn't explain the significance of why these Gordanians are still after her. So what if she's a captive of war? If she's an escaped captive, why go through all the trouble of looking for her?"

"To keep everything from getting out," Richard replied with a shrug. "I don't know. This is all speculation again."

"Because she's valuable," Garfield piped in. Both Richard and Victor turned to stare at him and Garfield shrugged. "You read a lot of this in comics and stuff." He chuckled to himself. "And Raven always scolds me for reading. Anyways, in the comic books and stuff, the most sought out for captives are usually ones with some power or have something of value."

"So she's being hunted because she has something they want?" Victor asked skeptically.

"That makes sense," Richard interjected. "Don't you see? She doesn't want to talk about it because she is afraid she'll reveal something. When I was speaking with her, I probed a little too closely about the war and she shut herself down."

"So, what should I look for now?" Victor inquired, feeling a little out of his depth.

"Keep up on making me those new weapons. We need all the edge we can get."

"Will do. Do you still prefer it in gun style?"

"Only if it's like my big gun," Richard replied with a chuckle.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Richard, Victor and Garfield all exchanged looks. Shrugging off a feeling of apprehension, Richard trudged to the door and opened it only to come face to face with (_A/N: Again this would be a really mean place to stop, but I was just letting you know it crossed my mind. But I won't put you all through the torture of waiting._) Raven.

Richard glared at Raven. "Why'd you knock if you have a key?"

"I left it in my office," Raven retorted, pushing him aside to enter _her_ house.

"Well, that's safe," Richard snapped sarcastically.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Raven inquired with a tinge of teasing entering her voice.

"Roy Harper is supposed to arrive any minute," Garfield explained.

"Oh," Raven said. "I wasn't expecting him so soon."

"So should I leave?" came the voice from the doorway.

They all turned to face a man who could've been Richard's twin, minus the hair and eyes. He was leaning in the doorway carelessly. He covered his eyes with shades like Richard did, but his hair was flaming red rather than Richard's jet black. His face was a little more angular, but other than that, they were the same height with the same build. Victor stared at him measuringly, Garfield with surprise in his eyes and Raven with a lifted eyebrow. Richard just kept up an impassive face.

"That's not what we meant," Raven replied ruffled.

"Sorry to tweak you, but I couldn't help it," Roy responded with good humor.

"Ah, a fellow conspirator," Victor murmured to himself. He received a vicious glare from Raven and a tweaking of the lips from Richard. He was trying not to laugh.

"I'm Roy Harper," Roy said as he entered Raven's house.

"Raven," Raven replied. She motioned to the guys standing on either side of her. "This is Garfield Logan, my partner, Richard Grayson, my cousin, and Victor Stone, his partner."

Roy looked surprised at the mention of Richard's name. He went up to Richard. "Goodness grief, is that really you Grays?"

"More or less," Richard replied. "It's good to see you too, Harpy."

Roy quirked a smile. "It's good to see you too, Grays." And as if to himself, he said, "they didn't tell me I was working with you."

"Sorry if I burst your bubble," Richard said, not feeling the least bit sorry. "Didn't the Director tell you you'd be working with me?"

"Nah, he just said I had an assignment requiring the best. But I didn't mean anything from what I just said!" He had the grace to look chagrined.

"It's ok," Richard reassured him.

"So, I hope you don't mind, I brought a crew of my own," Roy explained as a few more people entered Raven's house.

"Any more people and I think my house will explode," Raven muttered loudly, causing the newcomers to look embarrassed.

The newcomers were an African American woman, with hair drawn in two side buns and a man of lean, tall stature, with deep blue eyes and raving black hair. "This is Karen Beecher and Garth Alan. They work with aliens and such and computers. My people, meet your people."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Excuse his apparent arrogance, you'll get used to it over time."

"I think I may puke before that," Raven muttered under her breath. Garfield heard her and started laughing. Raven sighed exaggeratedly. "Go make yourself at home. Just don't have friends or my house will collapse from overload of infestation." With that, Raven turned on her heel and stalked to her living room, dragging Garfield behind her.

Roy turned to Richard. "So, where's our subject?"

Richard grimaced. "Hold on one moment. I'll go get her." Richard left the room and Roy turned an inquiring eye to Victor.

"Her?"

"You didn't know?" Victor asked surprised. "Who versed you in the situation?"

"We were just told to come," Roy muttered with a frown. "We have to have a word with the boss."

Meanwhile, Richard was unable to get Starfire to budge from the couch. "Star, please, come on. We have some guests for you to meet."

"Why? Why do I have to meet them?" Starfire asked crossly. "I'm in the middle of a program. It's rude to interrupt."

"Why are you angry Star?" Richard asked sincerely, sitting beside her.

Starfire quirked an ironic eyebrow at him.

"The silent treatment won't get us anywhere, and you know it."

Starfire glared at him, but she wasn't angry enough to have her powers roused. "You said you would be nice to me."

"And we have."

"Then what was this afternoon?"

"We were getting ready for our guests."

"You say that as if one of these new guests is an old acquaintance."

Richard graced Starfire with a look of surprise. He had no idea she was this insightful. "Yeah, we knew each other way back when. Now, would you like to come and meet him?"

"Why should I? Why did he leave you?"

"I wish I knew. He hasn't been to open with information. But come, he's here to help out with your planetary war."

"I don't need any help with my planet, thank you." Starfire _humphed_ and turned back toward the television.

Wrong move, Grayson. "Starfire, please. I'm being honest with you. I thought you wanted me to be so."

Starfire looked guiltily out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I do. But my program is not yet finished."

"Please Star? As a favor to me?"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "It's not for you. I will meet this blumglrof to stop you from pestering me during my program." She rose to her feet and gave Richard an annoyed look.

"Let's go. They're in the work room."

Richard and Starfire made their way to the workroom. Starfire stopped dead when she saw Roy leaning over and conversing with Karen, Alan and Victor. Richard glanced at her worriedly.

"I do not think this meeting is such a good idea," Starfire told him, staring worriedly at Roy.

"Why? How do you know Harper?"

"He's well known among the outer galactic specimens. Please don't make me meet him."

"Too late, I think he saw you."

Starfire whimpered but followed Richard into the workroom. Richard did some recalculating in his brain. Clearly, Roy made himself well known among the aliens. But was it a good well known or bad? How much did Roy know about the intergalactic war? Why'd he leave when they were younger? Was it because of this?

"Guys, this is Starfire," Richard said, introducing her to the newcomers.

Karen made an angry sound. "And girl, thank you. Hey girl, I'm Karen Beecher, friends call me Bee."

Starfire smiled shyly. "I'm Starfire."

"You're a Tameranian?" Roy asked surprised. "Well, this puts a new light on things."

"How'd you know she was Tameranian?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"You can't counterfeit that orange skin and toned eyes. Her build screams Tameranian; and even if that didn't, her voice certainly gives it away."

"I won't even ask you what you mean by that," Richard said. Roy must have definitely done his research. This could be useful or hazardous. Time would tell.

"How'd you do, lady?" Alan asked politely.

"Starfire…" Roy said as if too himself. "Why does that name sound familiar? Do you know the Andy'rs family?"

Starfire shook her head, looking inordinately frightened. Richard felt this odd feeling of protection come over him.

Starfire was frightened. He knew her family. And he was an extremely fast thinker. How long would it take for him to figure out the whole situation? He couldn't intervene. That would be bad. Really bad, and possibly fatal. Roy Harper had a galactic reputation of… well. It was either ruthless or heroic. It depended on the side one wanted to look at. He was well acquainted with some of the kings of the planets. Some took him under their wing, others set a price on his head. But he was as fast as rumor had it and more handsome than rumor made him out to be. A lot more handsome. And he frightened her.

"Oh well. How are things on Tameran?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Starfire countered, eye blazing with fear and defiance. "From the rumors said about you, you've been around."

"Here and there," Roy replied amusedly offhandedly. "Do you know how the war with the Gordanians have be going? I hear the Gordainains have found a new ally."

Starfire contained her surge of fear. "Who could possibly align themselves with those blumglrofs?"

"The Azarithians. Apparently Trigon has a thing for power and land. Tameranian is a perfect feed, no?"

Starfire trembled where she stood.

"Are you trying to hurt her?" Karen snapped angrily, beating Richard by a millisecond. "Can't you see how much this pains her? You inordinate son of—"

"Bee," Alan interrupted warningly.

"Don't 'Bee' me, waterboy. You are here on a mission, Mr. Harper. If you cannot conduct yourself accordingly, I will personally place a bullet through your polished skull. Have I made myself clear?"

Roy smiled mockingly at her. "Of course, your Beeness."

"Buzz off," Karen snapped her normal humor returning to her eyes.

"Sorry to have made you uncomfortable, Starfire," Roy said apologetically. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"If you don't intervene on behalf of either planet," Starfire replied hotly. "You have no right to intervene. You will cause an intergalactic destruction."

"How are you so well versed in the galactic relations?" Roy asked.

Starfire glared at him angrily. "And if you stop asking questions. You have no right to know. You're a mere glorfka."

"My bad," Roy said halfheartedly.

"Harpy, I have some questions for you," Richard interrupted, hating to see Starfire in distress, but unable to pinpoint why.

"Go ahead, Grays."

"We might need some space, guys," Richard warned.

Roy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "You heard the man. This is private. Everyone out." They filed out the door and Roy turned to Richard inquiringly. "So, what's this all about?"

"You broke our childhood promise. Why'd you leave so long ago?" Richard asked angrily.

* * *

Did that make up for not updating for a really long time? I feel really guilty and I didn't want to post a really short chapter. I considered posting an author's note, but I hate those. They're a waste of chapter and bring everyone's hopes up only to dash them. This was the most diplomatic I could be. Anyways, my lateness doesn't excuse any of you from reviewing. I need to know what you guys think. So please **REVIEW **and I'll love you forever. Besides, I need to know if you guys want me to continue.

Oh yeah, and happy belated new year!

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I've missed you all soooo much! I'm sooo sorry keeping you all waiting. Forgive me? Well, after a lengthy chapter, I hope you will.

I wanna give thanks to my reviewers and special thanks to **Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky** and **Royal Blue** who both made sure I didn't disappear off the face of the planet ;-) and who kept encouraging me/ kept me sane during a long period of work. This is dedicated to you both. And to **my reviewers** who waited patiently for me to update. Or not patiently, but you still waited for me. You guys keep me going and that's why you get this chapter.

So without further ado, the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Roy turned to Richard inquiringly. "So, what's this all about?"_

"_You broke our childhood promise. Why'd you leave so long ago?" Richard asked angrily_

Roy dropped into his superior smirk. "It wasn't my decision."

"That doesn't explain anything," Richard said crossly.

Roy looked a little helpless. "Grays, I'm not sure how much I can tell you and how much you'd understand."

Richard rolled his eyes beneath his shades. "Typical Harper. Doesn't even have the guts to step up to his past. Well, til you decide you have balls and can tell me what happened, stay away from Starfire and stay away from me unless it's to give me more information about this case." Without blinking, Richard stepped up into Roy's personal space. "I cannot afford for you to withhold any information from me. You got that?"

Roy nodded unflinching.

"Good," Richard said, stepping away quickly. "Just remember not to bother me unless it's to tell me what happened or to give me more information about this case. I don't think I can forgive you until you do."

The bite in Richard's words was extremely palpable, and, as if for emphasis, Richard left the room, while the door slammed forcefully behind him and lightning struck, making his features seem more sinister.

Since when was it raining?

Apparently it began while the two long lost friends began their—discussion. And who loves the rain more than anything? Well, our dear alien friend of course.

Starfire let out a shriek as the lightning struck. She pulled the couch over her to shield her from the evil lightning, at least, she perceived it as such. The lightning reminded her of the constant bombardment of the weapons the Gordanians on her people, and when her parents were struck out from before her eyes, and when—She shivered uncontrollably. This was not what she would call an amusing storm. She pulled herself into fetus position, waiting for the storm to go away.

"Starfire?" Richard asked in concern. He noticed the couch moving on its own accord and the only person he could think of who would hide under the couch would be Star. None of the others would even attempt to, including Logan, which Richard had to give him credit.

Upon hearing Richard's concerned voice, Starfire peeked her head out of her shelter, eyes wide with fear. "F-friend Richard?"

Richard was taken aback. He'd seen people like this before, but never so pronounced, and he never expected it from Starfire. Shell-shocked, or whatever they had equating to that on her planet.

"Come on out of underneath there, Starfire," Richard said in a deftly persuasive voice.

Starfire shook her head vigorously.

Richard wanted to groan with frustration. "Come on Starfire; I'll protect you."

Starfire stared at him penetratingly with her fearful eyes, as if trying to find out the depth of his meaning through his bulwark shades. He knew without a doubt that the only way she would trust him is if she saw his eyes. He pushed his shades up onto the top of his head, revealing his eyes for her to see.

Starfire watched his eyes change in the dimly lit living room. She knew, though she hadn't been around for long, that it took a lot for Richard to remove his shades. Eyes were the mirrors to a person's soul. Starfire believed in that wholeheartedly. And here his eyes were strangely earnest in their hypnotic drowning cerulean way. Moved deeply, Starfire slid out from underneath the couch, not breaking her gaze. It was as if his cerulean blue eyes were her lifeline. She felt an innate tug to trust them to protect her. He wouldn't harm her unless she turned out to be the enemy. She wasn't the enemy and knew that as deeply as she knew herself.

He would protect her. Honestly. That was news to her. She never really had anyone to protect her before. Well, she kinda did because she was royal, but that was different. They protected her out of duty, or so she thought, and he protected her because he believed her.

Another crash of thunder and bolt of lightning struck, causing Starfire to jump into his arms in fright.

Richard was shocked by her antics, but quickly got over it as he held her carefully, as if she were spun of glass and could break, even though he knew she wasn't so fragile. He held her protectively as the lightning struck and felt a surge of wonder.

Why was she letting him come so close, only so she could snap at him later? She wouldn't tell him anything about the mission. It seemed Roy knew more about the Tameranian issue than he let on and it clearly distressed Starfire, but he didn't understand why. Well, she _was_ from Tameran, so she was clearly worried for her family, or whatever was left of it at this point, but she took it so personally. And she wouldn't tell him why. And who was Trigon and the Azarathians? Why was Roy so well known among the galactic planets? And why did earth have to become involved in this war?

But his questions seemed trifle in comparison to Starfire's overwhelming fear of lightning and thunder. She was definitely shell-shocked. He stroked her hair soothingly.

Starfire shook like a leaf. Finally, distinctly aware that they weren't going to get anywhere, Richard pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"I think you should go to sleep," Richard told the alien with concern laced in his voice.

Starfire cast a frightened glance at the storm beyond the house.

"It's just a rainstorm. It won't get you."

"But how do you know it wasn't sent by _them_?" Starfire asked. "They used this tactic to attack at home undercover."

"Don't worry. They can't reach you at this house. Raven's got the house protected and I will personally blow out any creature's brain if they step into the house and I don't recognize them. Does that satisfy you?"

"May I sleep in your bed?" Starfire asked like a young child afraid of the storm and wanting to sleep with her parents.

Richard didn't have the heart to say no, though he thought it was a precarious on her part. He nodded and she gave him a wan smile. Soon she would trust him enough to tell him. Soon he could solve this case. Soon. It was hard to wait, but Richard was the best in the business. He could force himself to wait, even if it was the hardest part.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Starfire stretched contently as she felt the sun rise. It was going to be an interesting day. Harper had arrived the previous night with his team, Richard had voiced strong objection to it and now there would be a battle of wits and wills. Yep, it was definitely going to be an amusing day.

She felt a jolt of electricity go through her and eyes brighten. They wouldn't be pestering her today. Instead, they would be trying to find out who knew more on the case.

She slid out of Richard's bed—he wasn't there because he already woke up—and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. A hungry alien meant a grumpy alien and Starfire wasn't in the mood to have her stomach play with her. And of course, she walked into the middle of Raven "talking" to Garfield and Alan, but talking was truly an understatement.

"…and you're not touching these pots!" Raven cried, violet eyes flashing with anger. "I will not have my house burnt down out of stupidity. If you can't control yourself, I will personally remove you from my house and from the continent. Understood?"

"And I thought Grayson was intractable," Alan told Garfield with distinct humor as Raven stomped out of her kitchen with food at hand.

"It runs in the family," Garfield replied toothily.

"Greetings, friends," Starfire hailed as she helped herself to some breakfast. Those yellow squishy things looked strangely appetizing.

(_A/N: yellow squishy things are eggs for anyone who was curious_)

"Hullo, Stafire," Garfield replied in a gallivanting tone.

Starfire giggled and began eating her eggs.

(_A/N: Well, now that you know what they are, I don't have to keep calling them 'yellow squishy things'_)

"Sleep well?" Alan asked, charmingly.

"I believe I did," Starfire replied after she swallowed. "For how long will you and your friends be staying here?"

"Until we figure out what's going on and if we can stop the intergalactic war from reaching us."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out ahead of you," Garfield said, saving Starfire from responding. "Anyways, Rae and I have to get to work, but we'll see you all later. As Raven said, 'try not to burn down the house'."

Alan laughed. "Aw, Logan, you're a spoilsport."

Garfield shrugged amused. "What can I say? I'll challenge you to a game of Zombie's Attack later, k dude?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Su-weet; well, I'm outta here so see ya." With that, Garfield followed Raven out of the house, leaving Starfire and Alan alone in the kitchen together.

Alan quirked an eyebrow at Starfire who immediately got shy after Gar's departure. "So, how long have you been here for?"

Starfire shrugged still shyly. "I think I have been here for a week. Perhaps for more. I would ask Richard. He keeps the count better than I."

Alan laughed, eyes dancing with mirth. "You know I'm not gonna bite you, right?"

Starfire stared at him dumbfounded. "Why would you try consuming me?"

Alan stared at her jocularly. "That's the point. I'm not."

Starfire's eyes narrowed in calculation as she stared intently at the man before her. Finally she smiled one of her heartwarming smiles. "You are nothing like the Warrior Speedy, correct?"

"So I've been told," Alan replied calmly, belying his intense amusement.

"I should like to be a friend with you then."

"I should like to oblige you then. But I'm curious as to why you had to make sure I was nothing like Speedy."

Starfire gave him a look. "Because Warrior Speedy has a reputation among the intergalactic planets. If rumor is anything to go by, he is a very single tracked man."

"You mean he's one track minded? Yep, I'd have to agree with you. But that's how he usually goes about accomplishing what he needs."

"It is an unsettling feeling to be around one such minded."

"Yeah, well if it helps, it's more unsettling to work for him."

Starfire caught the joke and broke out into a dazzling smile. She realized that without trying—or if he was trying, he was very subtle in doing so—that Alan had set her at ease with the newcomers. Now they weren't faceless prodders trying to figure out who she was and why she came to earth, but they were people who had feelings. It was a good thing to discover.

"So, Friend Alan, what are you and your people doing today?"

"We're gonna see how much havoc you wrecked," Alan replied with a wink.

Starfire giggled and flushed slightly. "Make sure you do not lose the way."

"You mean don't get lost?"

Starfire nodded.

"I think I can manage that, Star. I'll see ya later. Off to work with the devil." Alan waved and disappeared, leaving a blushing Starfire behind.

Boy was he good looking.

Starfire shook her head at that thought. She shouldn't be thinking of anyone as good-looking. She needed to find Richard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Richard muttered under his breath, completely vexed. "This has got to be the most annoying thing in the world."

Victor shot Richard the look that said 'shut up and listen or I will break all your guns'. Exasperated Richard made sure he muttered a little softer so that way Victor could hear the boss clearer.

"…and there was another attack in the states. I need you to go check it out and see if it has any connections with the case you're working on with Harper."

"Anything else boss?"

"None that I can think of. And Grayson?"

Richard ceased his mutterings and faced the computer screen where his boss was communicating with them.

"Yeah boss?"

"Stop being so resentful. I put you on this case so that way it would be solved. I want nothing less than the best."

Richard wanted to grind his teeth, but did nothing of the sort. "You know I only give my best and that usually gets the job done. I just don't understand why you included Harper on the case."

"He's supposed to be another information source for you. He's under your jurisdiction if that helps with anything. I just want this cleaned up neatly and done soon."

"You know every campaign takes time, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm the Director, aren't I? Anyways, Grayson, I have my complete faith in you and I hope this will be done with soon. Things are starting to look a little on the grayer side."

"Really? I thought I saw pink on the horizon."

The Director's mouth twitched at Richard's sarcasm, but other than that he looked unperturbed. "I want a report at the end of this week."

"And I thought he wanted it for his morning breakfast," Richard muttered.

The Director glared at Richard. "Just report back to me at twelve hundred on Friday."

"Sir." Richard and Victor said in unison, though Richard sounded more mocking than serious. The screen went blank and Victor turned to Richard with a look of dissatisfaction on his face.

"You just have to be a smart-alick."

Richard shrugged with a grin. "I try."

"I don't know, sometimes I think you have a death wish."

"It would probably help."

"Regardless, I think that if the boss didn't like you so much, you'd be booted off to the side of the road in two seconds flat."

"So I've been told."

Victor threw his hands up to the ceiling in exasperation. "You're hopeless."

"Besides my being hopeless, when's my flight?"

Victor smiled at his partner. "Well, you're limo will be out front in ten minutes and it'll take you to your private jet. Apparently some sultan has decided to pay you back after you wedged his wrapped arse out of a ditch."

"Heh; that was a fun run. The plane also sounds like it should have some toys."

"Think you'll have enough time to pack all your _hair care_?" Victor asked jestingly.

Richard mimed a blow toward the African American and stomped out of the room to throw a couple things into a briefcase. Mainly his guns and armor. You never know when you're gonna get blown to bits. Richard's philosophy was always come prepared. That included a couple extra pairs of shades.

Within minutes, Richard was packed—or loaded—and munching on a belated breakfast, as the limousine pulled up. Shrugging at his luck and with a small smile playing at the side of his lips, Richard slid into the limo and waited to be taken to his destination. This was gonna be fun.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Starfire knocked on Victor's office and after she heard him telling her to enter, she opened the door timidly.

"Is Friend Richard available?"

"Actually doll, you just missed him."

"Oh," Starfire responded deflated.

Victor saw this and felt bad. "Hey, don't feel bad. He'll be back in a few days or so. Something came up."

"Anything I can assist with?"

"Nah, you just need to stay put. Is that ok with you?"

"It seems that regardless if it is the o-k with me, I will need to remain bound to this house waiting for Friend Richard's return."

"Hey, you wanna go out and do something to kill time?" Victor asked, hoping to see her not look so down.

Starfire shook her head sadly.

"Aww, come on, I'm sure we can convince Bee to go shopping with you. Then you can have something nice to wear for Grayson when he returns." Inside Victor was wondering why he was encouraging the alien to go shopping. A girl's a girl, and they had tendencies to spend waaayyyyy over the budget. Oh well. It was the government's money, not his.

Starfire perked up at that. "It does not matter what Friend Richard thinks of my new wardrobe, but I am the most jubilant to go and explore the world of fashion."

"Sweet," Victor said, relieved more that she perked up, despite the fact she would be pulling a girl and going shopping. "I'll go convince Bee."

Starfire grinned and ducked out the door, leaving Victor to shake his head with amusement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What's the situation?" Richard asked the police as he showed them his badge. The plump cop looked relieved to have the unusual situation taken out of his hands.

"Well, I dunno bud. All of a sudden that thing flew outta the sky and started attacking p'destrians. Now we got this whole area sealed out and pretty much evac'wated da place. But I think there's still someone in the building da beastie keeps tormenting and there's da issue of removing da fellow beastie. I dunno how to do it."

"You've done well detaining the beast so far. I'll take over it from here. Just make sure I get back up."

"Sir."

"Double check the perimeters and make sure all pedestrians are out. This is gonna get messy and I don't want anyone hurt."

Richard saw the cop wanting to ask how it could get messy, but the cop was well trained and held his tongue. "Sir." With that, the chubby cop whisked himself away to make himself useful.

Now Richard eyed the little beastie and decided that it was all part of the intergalactic war Starfire brought to earth. She just had to bring a war to earth. It wasn't her fault. But they were technically harboring a fugitive even if they had no idea why she was being chased. Star needed to spill really soon or they would have more than a few 'beasties' scouting earth. Earth was not prepared for a full on war. Heck, the people weren't even prepared for the idea that there _were_ aliens around and that earth was not the _only_ place with living beings that had brains.

So now to excavate the problem. A really big problem, he decided. He faced this really big pink blob with three eyes. It was dripping and oozing pink stuff.

(_A/N: Think Plasmus._)

Richard pulled out three vicious looking guns, slung one over his back and made sure his belt held extra ammunition for his guns.  
He tapped the smaller one on his face as he pondered his options. Option one: keep shooting the blob until it gave out. Option two: see how lethal it is before blowing away the beastie, pun intended. Option three: screw composure and see why the hell it was on earth before blowing out its brains. Or option four: combine options two and three.

Option four it was.

Richard grinned. He liked a challenge. He slickly slid through the caution tape and approached the beastie with a grimace. Unperturbed by the slim stuff the creature gave off, Richard took his T-0053 and shot the beast in the back.

The creature shrieked and turned its furious eyes and body toward Richard. It did not move quickly, which Richard quickly noted.

"So I was wondering if you would like to have a little chat with me," Richard began calmly.

The creature shrieked an ear shattering cry and lobbed some of the pink stuff at Richard, but Richard didn't wince and only dodged the pink stuff. It hit the lamppost and quickly melted it. Another thing Richard took into account.

"Look, I just wanna play nice and I tried getting your attention. We really don't have to get off on a bad footing and all. Shall we try again?"

Agitated, the creature _rawered _for a lack of better terms, and swung its arms at Richard, causing more of the pink stuff to fly at the agent.

Richard dodged it by launching himself out of the way and coming up out of a summersault.

"Come on, blob, I think we can make this relationship work if you stop firing your acid at me. I know I'm repulsive, but you don't have to add acid to that fact."

The creature started stomping its way over to Richard who did a quick mental calculation at the creature's speed. Hmm. It seemed he would have to find something to duck behind or to have a shoot out right now.

Shoot out sounded like fun. He whipped out the gun on his back that resembled a machine gun, but he and Victor had tailored it special to blowing up aliens, and took a well aimed shot at the where the alien's heart should be. He waited for the moment when the alien raised its arms up in fury, about to unleash more acidic pink stuff and took a shot.

And struck.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope that both made up for my absence and was long enough. Don't forget to **review**!

Oh, and two things.

One, with the blob-beastie-alien-thing-that-is-Plasmus: I know Plasmus doesn't have his own planet, but I decided he deserves a planet, so he's part of a planet that's tied in with the whole war. Well, you'll see in later chapters; probably the next chapter.

Two: I know nothing about guns so from here on out I will be making up names for the guns. No holding me to anything. I guess its semi legitimized since he needs guns to shoot aliens and regular guns just don't do the trick. But the heads up is that I'm making up names for Richard's guns. That's also partially/a huge reason why Richard's guns haven't gotten names before this.

I wanna give a huge thanks to everyone who encouraged me.

I will try my hardest to get an update out as soon as I can, but it may take time since school work is very demanding. Just remember I'm thinking about you all and of course and am expecting lots of encouragement (cough cough, **review**s)

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I've missed you all sooooooooooooo much! It's been craaazy busy around, but I just sat on myself until I could finish writing this. I've been taking classes and stuff and work's been taking up my time. Lots of prep and stuff.

But instead of coming up with excuses as to why I have not written, I'll just tell you all I've missed you like crazy. Special thanks to my dedicated readers and reviewers.

I'll give you a recap since it's been so long...

* * *

A plasmus invaded downtown Steeling and no one knows what to do.

Richard is sent downtown in hopes to get rid of the thing.

He finds out that the plasmus shoots out acid and it burns whatever touches it.

Now he took out his gun.

Aimed.

And fired.

Which takes us up to present time, so enjoy the chapter.

And hit.

The thing shrieked terribly as it went down in acid, burning anything the dying body touched. Unfortunately, Richard happened to be escaping just as the stuff hit his shoulder. He muffled a curse and vaulted out of the way, to flee from the pink stuff.

"Note to self," Richard muttered under his breath as he tried but failed to move his shoulder due to the burning stuff. "Things turn into acid when ousted. Ouch."

Stuffing his pain, Richard found that chubby cop and directed him to clean up the mess. "It's acid, so be careful. You need to get special detoxicants to clean up this mess. Touch it and you'll burn. You need glass for removal. Keep pedestrians away until this is cleared. Got it?"

The cop nodded and took over to do his job. With that, Richard leaned against a wall and sighed in pain. He pulled out his phone and called Victor.

"Yo, Vicky boy, we've got a case five situation and it's gonna need some cleaning."

"Sounds like you were successful."

"Yep. Though I picked up some acid on the way."

"You're already acidic without it."

"Just get me a medic."

"I have to find one that can treat alien acid burns, k Grase? Hang in there and I'll get back to you pronto."

"Is Friend Richard harmed?" came Starfire's voice from the other end of the phone.

"He'll be fine. Just got a little burnt."

"Tell her not to worry," Richard told his computer genius.

"May I please have the talking device?" Starfire asked. Richard heard some shuffling on the other line until Starfire's voice came into focus.

"Friend Richard, what creature did you encounter?"

"Um, this big ugly acidic blob type thing that had many eyes."

"A plasmas?" Starfire gasped.

"I guess so. How am I supposed to know?"

"Was it pink with black eyes? Unusually tall and slow moving? Its weapon is pink acid and anything the acid hits, melts?"

"Yep, that sounds like the creature I just encountered. Why?"

"Friend Victor, a paramedic will not assist Friend Richard."

"Why?" both the boys asked in unison.

"Just hold on tight, put some alvin on it and I will be there shortly."

"Starfire, you can't leave the house. You don't even know where I am," Richard protested.

"I'll find you. Friend Victor will give me coordinates on your location. Do not do much moving. Please."

"Star, what's so bad about it?"

"A plasmas' acid eats away at a person at a steady rate. It's not something easily detectable to remove and none of you earthlings have encountered such a virus. It is deadly."

"So what can you do?"

"My people have a way in dealing with illnesses. Please Friend Richard, do not move more than you have. You will be severely harmed."

"Then how am I supposed to get aloe?"

"Ask your fellow policemen. Be well and do not move from your location." With that, she handed the phone back to Victor, who hung up, leaving Richard listening to a beep. Great. Just great. Now he was intoxicated by some acid thing and only Starfire might know how to remove from his system.

Richard stumbled forward and found a cop. "I want you to get me some aloe vera asap. It cannot wait."

The cop stared at him and then at his shoulder. "Um, sir, you're shoulder has a hole in it."

"That's why I need some aloe."

"I don't think aloe will do the trick."

"Don't argue with me and get me some goddamn aloe vera!"

"Sir." With that, the cop fled from his presence to get some aloe. Richard gritted his teeth, wondering how long it would be before Starfire arrived in Steel City.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Starfire paced the room as Victor tried phoning a jet.

"Please, Friend Victor, I have no need for a plane of airs. I merely need a location on where Friend Richard is."

Victor sighed and hung up the phone, only to turn to the slim alien. "I don't understand."

"Do you not have a device of track? A way of locating Friend Richard's exact position?"

"Well, I do, but I don't see how that will help you."

"Trust me, that is all I need. May I please have it so I may assist him? I have no need of transportation."

"Okeyday, lady-o." He handed a small screen to Starfire, curious of her mode of transportation, but afraid to voice anything. She'd probably just use her mysterious alien powers. "This will tell you where he is. Just follow the red dot."

"Understood. My thanks." With that, Starfire took off at a dead run and fled out the door. As soon as she was far enough, she took off into the air, her speed giving her momentum as she headed off to save her friend.

Victor could only stare out the door wonderingly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Richard was feeling slightly lightheaded and strangely fatigued. His shoulder hurt worse than getting hit by a gun, and he could smell his own flesh burn. The acid was starting to spread. He sat down gingerly, waiting for that forsaken cop to show up with aloe.

Finally the cop showed up with a bottle and handed it cautiously to the agent. Richard sent him a death glare, one that could be seen even through his shades, and started to apply the aloe with care.

And it burned almost as bad as his wound. Richard bit his lip to keep himself from uttering a string of curses. He was supposed to be a fearless agent and if he started screaming—or worse, crying—he would lose his reputation. So he bit his lip and appreciated his sunglasses more, for they masked the naked pain in his eyes.

And then shouts from around him woke him from his reverie. What were they screaming about? He followed there frightened fingers pointing up at a shape in the sky.

And cocked an eyebrow as the shape sped toward them.

He could feel the wind blow them all back as the alien pulled up from her headlong flight. Literally. Despite the fact Starfire slowed her momentum, she still hit the pavement with a sickening crack, though strategically far enough from the pink acid and the people. She dented the ground, creating a smaller crater and emerged but a moment later.

People backed away fearfully from her. Richard wanted to laugh at the hilarity of it all. Starfire, from what he gathered over the past couple of days, was a compassionate alien who cared for her friends. And now she was charging over to her friend and Richard felt, for the first time in too long, relief. And that surprised him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Starfire paid no heed to the humans who were looking at her like she was an alien. Right now she was focused on Friend Richard. Immediately she was by his side, examining the wound. It looked worse than she thought.

"That was an impressive _subtle_ entrance," Richard remarked.

"My Friend is mortally wounded. Being subtle is not needed in a time of vitality." She touched his wound and Richard hissed with pain.

She looked at him sadly. "I am going to do something that hurts. A lot. Please do not think badly afterwards."

"Why would I?" Richard was about to ask but was cut off as Starfire's hand began to glow. It was a paler green than her usual starbolts, but that still didn't make him feel to good. He had seen what her starbolts could do.

Starfire carefully aimed her healingbolt at Richard's shoulder, and let it loose.

Richard gripped his seat, screaming bloody murder in his head. He was over the verge of losing control, but he bit his lip—drawing blood—to keep others from knowing about it. Her shot hurt worse than the acid and made his whole body feel aflame.

Starfire quickly grabbed his shoulder and covered his wound with the broken skin.

And then the pain ended.

People were shouting at the alien, drawing close, with guns cocked, about to fire.

Starfire paid no heed as she watched the color come back to Richard's face. She smiled.

Richard moved his shoulder and found perfect movement. For some strange reason, he felt as good as new. It was like Starfire's bolt healed any injury he had taken in the past as well as in this past battle. And he smiled at her, only to find her smiling back.

That's when he noticed everyone else and how they were all about to shoot Starfire. A fierce protectiveness he didn't know he had overcame Richard as he pulled Starfire close and pulled out a gun.

"Shoot her and I shoot you," Richard declared to all the cops with loaded guns.  
That overly fat cop stared at Richard like he was crazy. "Sir, are you crazed? This _thing_ just shot you!"

"And look at my shoulder now!" Richard decried. "See?! No hole anywhere! I'm as good as new. She will cause no harm. She is under my jurisdiction. And as such, you have no right to touch her."

"But she came from the sky," spluttered another cop.

"Think of her as a gift from heaven."

Starfire hid a smile of her own and extricated herself from Richard's possessive hold. "I am here to help you." She pulled something out of her boot. It was a vial used to strengthen any material. "You are to be using glass to clean up the acid, correct? If so, add one drop to the glass you are using and the acid will dissipate as you scoop it up, so you have no need to find a place to store it. This will help, yes?"

The cop eyed her warily, and put on a glove before reaching for the vial. Starfire shrugged off his suspicion and handed him the vial with no care in the world.

She turned to Richard. "Shall we go back now?"

Richard gave her a lopsided smile. "Sure."

She took his hand and cocked her head. He grinned at her and they took off into the air, leaving the policemen to stare at them, mouths agape.

And the heading of the following day's newspaper stated "Gift from Heaven Gives Vial to Clear up Unruly Mess in Steeling".

_**An unspecified agent helped clear out an unusual circumstance just yesterday. A foreign specie from another world invaded downtown Steeling, causing wreckage we have not seen since September 11. With admirable tact, the unspecified agent took down the creature, acquiring a lethal wound in the process. However, the mess remained. Then, as all hope seemed loss, a gift from heaven flew out in the form of a beautiful maiden with flaming red hair and hands glowing green. She healed the injured agent and handed authorities the tool to cleaning up this unruly mess. Now downtown Steeling is cleared of toxic, and is on its way to being rebuilt into a cleaner, sturdier city. The identity to the angel seems to be unknown, but we all know she helped save the day.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Richard closed the paper and looked up at Starfire, who was oblivious to the impact she had made. But he knew. And Victor knew. And Raven and Garfield knew.

As did the Director. And he made that abundantly clear as he spoke down and cursed Richard ten times over. "…and this mission, that was _supposed_ to be a secret, is now blown out of proportion as the whole world now wants to meet your alien! A gift from heaven?! This agency is a mockery I tell you! And you are no better off!" And the Director kept on going. Richard shrugged it off as he kept an eye on the alien who was playing with a remote control car with all the enthusiasm as a kitten with yarn just outside the door. "Grayson!"

"Yeah?" Richard asked, forcing himself to face the Director's face on the computer.

"Are you listening to a word I'm telling you?" The Director glared at his agent.

"Yep. I'm a mockery to the agency and I am a terrible person. I got it. Anything else?"

The Director glared at Richard. Sometimes the boy was too slick for his own good. "Put the alien on the line. I want to speak with her, face to face."

"But sir, that's my job," Richard spluttered, utterly shocked at the Director's forwardness.

"Really?" The Director asked sadistically. "That's why you know if she's a threat or not?"

"She's not. I can vouch for that. And so can the papers."

"Regardless, put the alien on. Or you could give me Harper." The Director raised an ironic eyebrow at Richard and Richard snarled.

"Fine. I'll get Starfire."

Richard coaxed Starfire into the room, though he really needn't, since she was fascinated by the computer.

"There's a talking man!" Starfire exclaimed to her friend, pointing at the screen. "I thought they only spoke to each other and could not address us."

The Director smiled against his will. Her innocence, despite being dangerous, was quite refreshing and amusing. "On the television, child. I hear you are the angel who saved Steeling."

"The city the plasmus invaded?"

"Yes, that one."

"That's refreshing to hear. It's much better than being called an 'alien'. Mr. Director, you humans have a huge case of xenophobia."

The Director chuckled, causing Richard to raise an eyebrow. "That's part of our job, err—Starfire—right?"

"Correct. So all of you humans dislike foreigners?"

"Well, we're pretty fearful of the unknown, and frankly, Miss Starfire, you're unknown territory."

"I mean no harm."

"I can see that. I can also see you as an asset to the agency."

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me. You could be really helpful to Grayson. But I need you to answer a few questions."

"Depends on the question. I have certain things I am not allowed to speak about."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not allowed to speak about it so I can hardly tell you, now can I?"

The Director swallowed down a retort. She was not an American citizen. She was not even human. He had no authority over her. Yet. He looked down on the report he had from Grayson and Stone so far. She was a fugitive. Of what, they were uncertain. She had certain enemies after her. Escaped prisoner. Of war? Harper hinted to one brewing.

"You are a fugitive, correct?"

Starfire nodded hesitantly.

"Did you break a law?"

Starfire quickly shook her head.

"Then why were you a prisoner?"

Starfire gave the Director a look. "Firstly, you are prying. Perhaps our customs in the outer realm are different to your barbaric ways on your planet."

"Barbaric?" The Director raised a questioning eyebrow at her tone.

"Correct. Unsophisticated and barbarically attached to useless mechanisms."

"Miss, I believe you are incorrect."

"Then who wages war against their home planet? That seems pretty futile to me. You are supposed to have internal peace and external diplomacy."

"Is that how it is on Tambourine?"

"Tameran," Starfire corrected, starting to get annoyed. Her eyes were taking on a green hue. "And yes, that is how it is mostly on Tameran. Do not pretend to understand things that are outside your realm of comprehension, sir. It is both beyond your mental capacity and none of your business."

The Director glowered at the forthcoming alien. "Miss, if war is brewing in space, it could very well affect Earth. We must be prepared for any occurrences. If you continue to discount what I have to tell you, I will personally throw you into prison myself."

Starfire kept her thoughts to herself. "Sir, please do not intervene in places you do not comprehend. It requires diplomacy and tact which this planet does not have."

"Woman, you may have brought a war to the planet Earth."

"Not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Director snapped.

Starfire shrugged. "If you will excuse me, I have to use the room of rest. Good day." With that, Starfire fled the room, leaving the Director to stare dumbly at his agent.

"What'd she say?"

"She had to pee."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review else I may "forget" about the story ;-)

Anyways, next chapter, secrets will be revealed. Who manages to get Starfire to tell? Why is Starfire fleeing? Will the planet Earth be drawn into this potential war? Is it actually potential or very real? Whose next? And why is Harper acting strange?

Find out next update. But only if you review of course.

I can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I have missed you all soooooooo much! I have wanted to update for a while, but I had a big problem. For those of you who didn't read my profile, my house was robbed and they stole my laptop and camera and other gadgets and money. My laptop was the only thing that had all my documents on it and I have been without civilization for two months now. I finally got a new laptop just last week and just two days ago I got Word on it. Now I am back in action and hopefully, nothing else will keep me away.

So then I had to reread this story, because I don't have it on file anymore, and it's a little different from how I first started out the chapter, but I think this chapter will satisfy you all nonetheless.

I want to fervently thank my readers who are dedicated to reading this story. And I most definitely want to thank my reviewers--XxNightfirexX, danielle, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky,With Closed Eyes, grdiang3l, cartoonfire, cartoonstar, Marlicat, RobStar4ever, RoseXxxXThorn, lupine-eyes, xxfattaeey, and Erifrats101. Thank you all dearly and I hope this next chapter satisfies some information.

Without further adu, I give you the chapter.

* * *

Overview from last chapter:

Richard nearly died.

Starfire aka a gift from heaven, saves him and Steeling.

Now Director wants a word with her.

And Starfire tells him she has to pee.

This is where we are in the story.

Enjoy the chapter!

Over the next few days after the Director incident, Starfire acted very unusual. She refused to speak much, which was really out of character for her, and she ate very little, which was epic.

Everyone worried. Roy and his people were out of Raven's house more than they were in, speaking with the citizens and doing certain business that Richard didn't know about and didn't care. Instead, Richard, Victor, and Garfield focused on trying to find out what was wrong with Starfire. Raven was too busy at the office to be any help.

Richard came home from a long day of talking with officers about giving him all the information about the alien creatures that were invading Jump. He found Starfire sitting in front of the television Victor reassembled at Raven's scolding.

Richard decided he had enough of her moping. He obnoxiously stood in front of the television, but Starfire hardly noticed. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Star, this is abusrd," Richard told her sternly.

Starfire gave him a blank look.

"What's wrong?"

Starfire shrugged.

"Star?"

"Yes, Friend Richard?"

"Why are you acting all mopey?"

"Your Director is very rude."

Richard smirked. "He's notorious for that. Why would you let a dick like him pull you down?"

Starfire smiled slightly. "I don't know. It just had me thinking, that's all."

Richard quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. "That's dangerous." He meant it jokingly but the alien girl gave him a look.

Then giggled sadly. "In my case, yes it is."

Richard sat down next to her. "And why's that?"

"Because I should not remain in one place for too long and I have brought unnecessary anguish to your people. I should leave."

"Don't say things like that. Without you, we wouldn't have known there are other life forms."

"But ignorance is bliss," Starfire told him surprised. Richard stared at the alien girl shocked. Where had she learned _that_ quote? She continued. "You wouldn't have known there are other life forms, and you wouldn't have to deal with that Harper fellow."

"You still don't like Harper, huh?"

"He's dangerous in the outer realms."

"Why's that?"

"He deals with politics that are beyond his human capacity to understand."

"Like?"

"He deals with all the wrong planets and has made himself a legendary outer realm killer. It is possible to view him as either ruthless or heroic. It depends on the side you want to look at. He is well acquainted with some of the wrong kings of the planets and they are the ones who have taken him under their wing, while others set prices on his head. Like all things, it is a matter of perspective."

"I'm a bit confused. I don't understand how he's dealt with the wrong types of…creatures."

"You remember the Gordanians, yes?"

Richard nodded ruefully. "I could hardly forget."

"And the plasmus, yes?"

"Not a pleasant fellow."

"True. Well, they are creatures that are dangerous to Tameranians."

"The Tambourines aren't on good terms with the acidic blobs and deranged lizards?"

Starfire gave him a smile. For some reason, his heart skipped a beat, but Richard casually ignored it.

"Yes, Tameran is a nation that does not agree with Gordanians and the plasmuses, among other planets."

"Is that why they're looking for you?"

Starfire gave him a penetrating look. He was trying to figure out what was going on among the outer realms. Normally, she would just brush him off. It was not _his_ business of what went on between planets, but something was different this time. She couldn't pinpoint what. It was as if he was trying to understand for more than just his job. It was as if something inside of him shifted. And for the first time, instead of having the urge to brush him off, she felt compelled to respond. And frankly this time rather than loosely. She shivered unconsciously.

"I shall tell you something outsiders should not hear. Will you keep this to yourself?"

Richard raised his eyebrow but nodded hesitantly. "O…kay."

Starfire folded her legs in Indian style and stared at him with huge emerald green orbs. "Many eons ago, Tameran, as Earth, was a place of violence. One family, the And'r family, came to the resolution they preferred to see Tameran in a peaceful state. In order to do that, they issued many peace treaties. One did not occur well. Azarath's king, Trigon, was a power hungry maniac and did all he could to undermine the peace that was beginning to envelop Tameran. For him, Tameran was better off fighting itself than it was fighting others, for Tameran was developing into a civilized nation of war. He believed that once Tameran began to consolidate itself, she would want to expand beyond her planet. Needless to say, there are always problems occurring within Tameran, that she has no need to venture outward.

"But Trigon would not hear of it. Instead, he resorted to subtle sabotage. He tried turning Tameran against itself. Many times, he was thwarted, but sometimes he prevailed. Yet, Tameran still prospered and became a planet many others were able to come to accept. Some, like Azarath, did not accept us, and called us 'Troqs'—nothings. But we came to ignore them and develop as best as we could. The And'r family—now considered the royal family of Tameran—established treaties and built up the lives of their people.

"Unfortunately, one of their very own betrayed them not so long ago. Trigon has been trying to undermine Tameran for so long and his hate for the And'r family has festered into something unrecognizable. The King and Queen had two daughters. The eldest, Komand'r, developed a bitter rivalry with her after suffering a disease in infancy that robbed her of the ability to harness solar energy to allow her to fly, and by extension, her right to the throne. This rivalry continued and intensified when the siblings were sent for warrior training with the Warlords of Okaara. Things came to a head during a sparring exercise in which Komand'r attempted to kill her sister. As a result, Komand'r was expelled and she swore vengeance.

"She resorted to betraying not just her sister, but her whole planet. In her mind, if they could not accept her as their next Queen, then they did not deserve to continue to thrive. She escaped from captivity and fled to Trigon, where she revealed all of Tameran's defenses. Trigon immediately called in all the favors that were ever owed to him and began a system that would destroy Tameran and place her and her people under slavery.

"And so war was waged and Trigon was very successful. He managed to kill the King of Tameran and place the Queen and people of Tameran under bondage. Then, in his glory, with Komand'r's assistance, he captured the exalted Princess. Komand'r's deal with Trigon allowed her full access to her sister. With full permission to do whatever she wished to her sister, Komand'r began a series of experiments that purposefully tortured her sister, in order to find a way to harness the powers that her sister possessed.

"At one point, Komand'r shipped her sister off to the Gordanians in order to see if they would be more successful in harnessing her sister's power. The Gordanians took custody of the Princess and placed her under the tightest prison cell. But, as they traveled through space, they grew careless, and the Princess began thinking of ways to escape.

"And, during a meteor shower just outside a foreign planet, the Princess broke free and, with all her remaining strength, fled far from the ship. Unfortunately, the meteor shower added a bit too much momentum to her flight and she was tossed outside of any world she ever knew and thrown toward the planet Earth.

"She crashed in Jump City and was then faced with an agent. Upon her awakening, she gained the knowledge of Earth and its customs from the agent who found her. Then they were faced with Gordanians who were desperate to get her back. Together the Princess and the agent drove off the Gordanians for the time being. The agent then proceeded to take her back to his cousin's house where she met the most unusual people." Starfire moistened her throat gone dry and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Richard.

Richard's mind worked furiously. He could hardly believe this tale the alien girl told him, yet nothing he encountered proved her wrong. In fact, it just proved her more right. And what the hell? She was a flipping Princess?!?! He stared at her, mouth agape. "You're a Princess?"

Starfire nodded, emerald globes averted.

"And you have a sister who hates your guts?"

Again, the alien girl nodded.

"And how long has this Triangle been alive?"

"Trigon has lived for over three centuries. He's very old."

"Well, that explains the grudge." Richard felt his eyes widen involuntarily. "Holy shit."

Starfire looked at him earnestly. "Now what?"

Richard shook his head. "I'm not sure. Where does Roy fit into this picture?"

"He has made himself an asset to Trigon. And through that, he has become friends with their allies, which is a lot of planets. Remember, Azarath has been civilized longer than Tameran."

"If you can call slavery civilization. I want to know how he got involved."

"He was not aware of the situation that brewed between planets. As I said, he does not understand things that are beyond his earthling capacity to comprehend."

"Typical Roy. Always delving into things he doesn't fully get. Wait until I get my hands on him…"

Starfire became alarmed. "What if he's feeding information to Trigon? What if he knows Trigon is after me?"

"Didn't you mislead him?"

"I tried. He's a sharp man, Friend Richard."

Richard's heart contracted for a moment, but he wasn't sure why.

"How can we be sure he is true?" Starfire persisted. "We may be in greater danger than I thought. I _must_ leave planet Earth. It is the only way to keep you safe."

"I don't think leaving will help. And something tells me that if you leave, you won't be safe. I'd feel better if you were here with me. Whether you meant to or not, Earth is involved in this intergalactic war."

Starfire lowered her eyes in shame. "I am sorry."

Richard rested a hand on her shoulder. "You have no reason to be."

Starfire shook her head. "Friend Richard, I have every reason to be. I have brought destruction to your people because of me." She raised her eyes that were beginning to tear. "What if I did not want to be the next Queen? What if I could find a cure for Komand'r?"

Richard felt bad for her. "I don't think Commander is fit to rule. Star, listen to me. Sometimes we're born into things that are beyond our control. It is our duty, whether we like it or not, to deal with it." Then Richard offered her a lopsided smile. "If it makes any difference, I think you'd make an excellent Queen."

Starfire snorted. "You have not seen me in my 'job'."

Richard shrugged. "We have to get you back to Tameran." Richard raised a hand to forestall Starfire's immediate protest, and continued. "We can't do that until we beat Trigon. We have to find out what Trigon's really all about. And the one person who can help us do that is Roy Harper."

"Must we?" Starfire asked weakly. "Trigon has been on his throne for longer than I have been alive, and to find a weakness is mortally impossible. And we do not know if Roy Harper is trustworthy or not."

"So I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" Richard asked slyly.

"And how could we possibly do that?"

Richard grinned slightly, feeling very much in his depth. "I guess you'll have to see."

Starfire pouted and Richard's grin widened.

"Alright, Star, here's what I was thinking…"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. Curious what Richard was thinking? Find out next chapter! But in order to find out, you know the drill... Review!

Also, I know it's Tamaran, but I like consistency and since I started spelling it Tameran, I figured I might as well continue since now it is virtually impossible for me to go back and fix it (bummer).

Anyways, any comments, suggestions or curiosity, just review or PM.

I look forward to hearing from you all soon. And remember, the more reviews, the sooner I post.

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry I went MIA on ya'll. It's been busy around here, but I know it's no excuse. I want to thank everyone who has messaged me to remind me you guys are still interested and still waiting to see what happens next. Don't forget to submit a review, even if it's to say "huh". So without further ado, the story...

* * *

Refresher from last chapter:

Starfire reveals her history.

Richard understands.

They plot to take fool Roy.

But little do they know...

The alien girl paced Raven's house irritatingly. Roy was back, cleaning his gun, and couldn't keep his eyes off her. Richard was hidden in the kitchen watching Roy with narrowed eyes beneath his shades. Victor was too wound up in his new state of the art technology to really care what tension was flying about. Raven and Garfield were out on another one of their rounds, and wouldn't be back until late. Finally Roy, thinking he was alone, stood up and approached Starfire, who froze in place.

"Hey, Starfire, I need to talk to you," Roy said.

"Speech is overrated," Starfire retorted. Richard swallowed a laugh.

"I think you know what this is about," Roy started.

"I think you know the answer you will receive," Starfire fired back.

Starfire and Richard had been feeding Roy false information the past few days, and they hoped Roy did not suspect. But they couldn't be sure.

"I'm turning you in."

"And I'm turning you out."

"Trigon expects you on his doorstep by tomorrow. You don't have a lot of time. We need to get you there in one piece."

"I don't know who this Triangle is of whom you are referring," Starfire replied, using Richard's faux pas to wean her out of this.

"I'm done playing games," Roy snapped.

"I didn't realize we started any games," Starfire replied sweetly. "If you inform me which board game you would like, I can do my best to accommodate you."

Roy shot daggers at her with his eyes and held up something that Richard couldn't see, but it seemed to send Starfire taking a step back.

"You recognize this, don't you?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Trigon and I have an agreement."

Fear was recognizable in the princess's eyes. "You have no authority to use that."

Roy cocked his head to the side cockily. "Actually, I do. One, is that you're on Earth, my territory, and two, I must do whatever is possible in order to keep Earth out of the intergalactic war you've kindly brought to this planet."

Starfire's eyes glowed angrily. "Burn in hell!" She threw a starbolt at him, which he somehow deflected, and snapped something on her. Starfire went limp, but not before a whimper escaped her lips.

Time seemed to slow for Richard. He burst into the living room, but it was too late. Roy held an unconscious alien in his arms and saluted his former friend.

"It seems as if my work here is done. I'll tell the Director that Earth is safe and will not be attacked again."

"Burn in hell!" Richard echoed, but did not approach. Roy held a gun to her head, and Richard was sure the bullet inside would penetrate her beautiful skull. Roy was not a complete idiot after all. "Give her back to me."

"No. Do not jeopardize this mission because you have feelings for her."

"This mission was mine, and I will be the one who sees it out."

"You're going too slow; Earth is about to be invaded, you moron."

"I know that, backstabber."

Roy glared at the CIA agent. "It's like old times, isn't it? You have to do everything your way, or else everything will fall apart. I've got news for you, buddy: she's in my department, and I'm taking her in."

"Your department doesn't even exist. And if I remember clearly, it was always you who put your own interests first. What are they offering you? A chance to be king?"

"Shut up!" Roy shrieked. He slammed the gun into his chest and he and Starfire disappeared.

"Nooo!" Richard cried, lunging for the spot Roy had been standing in but milliseconds ago. Something inside of him shattered. He stared hopelessly, desperately wishing Starfire was pranking him or something.

ooOooOooOoo

Richard's mind snapped into action. He quickly called the Director.

"It's Grayson."

"What is it?" the Director snapped irritably.

"I think Harper's gone rogue."

"That's not what he says."

"Oh really? What does he say?"

"He says he's contained the situation and Earth is safe once more from any intergalactic influence."

Richard nearly exploded with rage. "At the price of an innocent? Are you mad?"

"Grayson, what is it you want me to do? Have Harper keep the stowaway here and bring Earth to a war its not ready to fight yet? Have millions killed because of a single alien?"

"She's a person, like you and me."

"Oh sure, from another planet with eerie bolts that get shot out of her eyes and hands."

"She saved my life."

"Congratulations. Now we should put her on a pedestal," the Director responded sarcastically. "Let it slide. The situation is contained. Well done. You're officially free from this mission. I'll have you report back here in 48 hours. Take a breather and you'll be on call soon." The Director ended the call, leaving a very angry Richard behind.

"Over my dead body." And he meant it literally.

oToToToTo

"He did what?" Victor exclaimed, reeling back in shock.

"Yeah," Richard replied nonchalantly, even though he was in internal turmoil. "Harper took Starfire to return to Trigon, so that way her bitch of a sister can destroy her forever."

"And I thought you had family issues," Victor muttered to himself, completely stunned. "We can't leave the girl to fend for herself."

"That's right, we can't," Raven added from the doorway.

Richard turned to her. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," Raven replied simply. "Garfield and I will do whatever it takes to back you up and save Starfire." Raven then quirked a small smile. "Besides, she's grown on me, I guess."

Richard wanted to hug his cousin. They were going to help him get his Starfire back. Wait a second, _his_ Starfire? Since when did she become his? Probably when she told him her life story. He couldn't help but sympathize. He couldn't help but completely understand. She was as fragile as she was strong. And she was about to be slaughtered like a hunk of meat because of her stupid good for nothing sister. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't.

* * *

Hey all. So, what do you guys think? I didn't want to drag it on for so long, and I wanted to get to the real meat. Like it? Hate it? Any thoughts whatsoever, please review. Tell me your thoughts so I can proceed.

Hope to make this story all you want plus more.

Yours truly,

moonlitsfanatasy


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all! So I know you all enjoyed the last chapter. I thought, to make up for my long absence, I would update this next chapter fairly quickly. This chapter is dedicated to PonandZI. Alrighty, I didn't want to pull out this glove, but I'm totally going to, just to whip you guys back into shape. I need a **minimum of 120 reviews for the next chapter to get posted. **Trust me, you'll want the next chapter up quickly.

* * *

Starfire slammed her fist into the iron wall, but it didn't break. She shot bolts out of her eyes, and that only served to heat her prison cell. Roy really knew how to cage her. That's exactly what he did. Cage her like an animal. As if he didn't think she was above the intelligence of an animal. She was _not_ Troq. She would not go in easily. She would fight. She would win. She had to win. If she didn't, Tameran was doomed, forever. Her sister would destroy everything their family worked for—had destroyed everything their family had worked for. What could she do? She was useless in this prison cell, and Roy was adamant in sacrificing her to Trigon. And Trigon would send her to Blackfire. It could only end in destruction. And lots of bloodshed. Her sister knew how to keep Starfire's healing powers from activating. She would be doomed.

And all alone.

oOoOoOo

Richard paced the room as his cousin called in a favor. To rent a spaceship. Who would have thought America's most formidable agent would go harrowing off into space to rescue an alien who would probably bring war to Earth. It wasn't a matter of saving Earth anymore. It was a matter of saving Starfire. And bringing justice.

At least, that's what Richard kept telling himself.

oOoOoOo

"You could at least stop trying to fry my ship," Roy called back to his prisoner.

Starfire uttered a string of curses.

"That's not so polite coming from a lady," Roy told her humorously.

"If you treated me like a lady instead of an animal, I wouldn't be in a cage." Starfire hovered in the air as her eyes glowed an intense green, on the verge of shooting out more starbolts.

"Think of it as severe transportation."

"To what? My death?"

Roy shrugged, knowing she couldn't see him anyway.

"If you knew anything about the politics of Tameran, you wouldn't do this!" Starfire dropped to the ground, her eyes not glowing anymore. A tear slid down her cheek. The proud, strong princess of Tameran was breaking down.

"Earth has to be safe at all times," Roy said arrogantly, ignoring her tears. "You have brought unnecessary war to Earth's front. I have an obligation to keep her out of any war."

"To what end? To sacrifice innocents?"

"You're not innocent. You're wanted."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Her friends had taught her a few things when she was on Earth. Which wasn't so long ago.

Roy had nothing to say back to her. He was still an American at heart, and still believed in America's mottos. He turned around and walked away.

oOoOoOo

Raven hugged her cousin. "Bring her back to us, k?"

Richard offered his cousin a small smile. For someone who hardly cared personally about people, Raven cared strongly for their friend. Friend. It was a word that Richard had just started exploring. He didn't have time for friends. What started out as a simple mission, turned into a life-changing event. He would be called a traitor. He'd be an exile. Was Starfire really worth all this?

"I will."

It was a question he still had to ask himself.

Raven nodded. "I'll cover for you. You spoke with the Director?"

"I told him I'm taking a vacation. It's been a long one."

"Roy's team?"

"Returned to their posts, or with him on the flight. Stone has the details."

"Victor's coming with you?" Raven sounded surprised. "I thought he'd bail."

"I couldn't let him have all the fun," Victor said with a laugh, from the doorway. He came into the room in full. "Besides, he's too serious. And he'll want his big gun with him."

Raven smiled. She never laughed, but a smile was good enough.

"Besides, he'd probably crash the ship," Victor added. "His navigational skills aren't top notch."

"Everything else is though," Richard said defensively. Then smiled and turned to his cousin. "He's right, I'm too serious. I think it runs in the family."

Raven shook her head with a smile. "Don't take too long."

"Simple mission. In and out."

"Garfield has clearance for the ship, but not for long, so get going."

"Yessir-ey," Victor replied. Richard was already a step ahead of him. Victor just laughed and followed his all-too-serious partner out the door, feeling just as serious on the inside. It was their little alien friend at risk. He just hoped Richard could keep his head on straight. Only once before did he ever take a job that was emotionally based. Let's just say a lot of unnecessary blood was shed.

oOoOoOo

Starfire regained control of herself. Could she perhaps guilt trip Roy into letting her go? No; he was too clever for that. What could she do?

The ship she was on, had stopped briefly, then resumed its movement. Starfire hardly cared.

She heard voices outside her cell, and sat down, back on the opposite side of her cage.

"Oh Koriand'r," Roy called, using her proper name. "I have a surprise for you."

"This should be good," Starfire muttered under her breath. And she thought cynicism was something that Richard had reserved the rights to. That caused a pang in her chest. Richard. She couldn't believe she had been taken away from him. Before she could even tell him.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing two Gordanians. And the princess of Azarath, who bore much similar resemblance to her friend Raven. It couldn't be Raven, could it?

Starfire rose to her feet, stunned. "Friend Raven?" Starfire couldn't believe her eyes.

But something was different in this Raven. There was something more sinister. More scary in her eyes. The princess pulled her hood back up. It was the crest of a raven that shaded her face.

"My father has requested me to waste my time with you."

Starfire heard the condescending tone in the princess's voice. Starfire raised her head to the challenge. She was a princess in her own right too. "You have no need to stay here then. You have fulfilled your obligation."

Raven-look-alike laughed cruelly. "No. I don't believe I have." She motioned for the Gordanians to step back. Her allies stepped back, weapons held on guard.

From behind the Azarathian princess, a great shadowy raven rose to the height of two stories. Only to arc forward and engulf the Tameranian princess.

Starfire shrieked and collapsed.

oOoOoOo

"Do you have the coordinates of Harper's ship yet?"

Victor typed in a few more codes then finally flashed a thumbs up. "Bingo. He's headed toward Azarath as we thought. For an agent, he's terrible at covering his trail."

Richard stopped pacing. "Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Victor shrugged. "It's almost as if he wants to be followed."

"By whom?"

Neither of the CIA agents had an answer to that question. And it hung thickly in the air between them.

* * *

What happened to Starfire? Is the Azarathian princess really Raven? Will Richard and Victor get there in time? Is Roy willing to be the deliverer of Starfire's murder? What are these feelings Richard is having? What did Starfire want to tell Richard?

Oooh the suspense. Remember, **a minimum of 120** reviews for the next chapter. Btw, you can totally go beyond that, and I'll throw in a treat ;-)

Yours truly,

moonlitsfantasy


End file.
